PRGU: Project Hyperion
by Ryan Armstrong
Summary: Jake and Nicole must navigate a strange world, as they are taken from their normal lives, and thrust into the world of Power Rangers.
1. From the Ether

Authors Note: This story is set in the universe that most of my stories take place in, something I'm now referring to as the Guardian Universe. The original stories of The Guardian Saga take place before this story, and it is set further along in the timeline. This story does not require you to read the earlier stories to understand the plot as it is its own story in the shared universe, and contains new characters, and powers.

This story was originally created back in 2005, and was posted at that time, but was removed as elements conflicted with the stories I was writing at that time. Since then I have gone back an edited the story as the overall story of the universe has grown tighter. That being said, I now proudly present:

Power Rangers - Project Hyperion

Opening Theme – Goo Goo Dolls "Black Balloon"

It was something about her eyes Jake decided right then and there. It was the way that the white stood out even with her mascara, and when you made contact with them, they seemed to pull you in, and you found yourself trapped forever. But it was a pleasant prison indeed for inside you could only feel the warmth of virtue. She had the look of innocence about her, and from what Jake knew she was a nice girl. That wasn't saying much though, for Jake knew very little about her.

He did know a few things though. He knew her name was Nicole Richmond, and that she was twenty-one, the same age as him. He also knew that she was an undergraduate at the local community college, trying to make her way through dental school. He knew she liked kids, and that one day she dreamed of having a family. He knew that she liked the color pink, and everything associated with it, but most important, whenever she wore pink, she looked very good in it. He knew though that what she was currently wearing was less than flattering on her.

Nicole glanced up every so often, catching sight of Jake. He was different she thought, and blushed as she remembered all the times he had been staring innocently at her. The most refreshing part though, was that unlike other men, he always seemed to be focused on her eyes. This was a quality of his, she enjoyed. She knew very little about him, as she noted that he was always quite reserved, and private, but always very good at listening. He was cute, but not overly attractive, but enough so for her tastes. She also thought red was his color, and what he appeared to look the best on him. The uniform he was wearing now though, sure looked goofy, and she couldn't help but stifle a giggle as she thought about it.

The one thing she did know though was that his greatest passion was to fly. He had been instructed for some time at the small local airport, and knew how to fly several of the prop planes there. She found this somewhat exotic in him, for she knew few people capable of that skill. How many people these days really go out and decide to fly a plane?

Nicole and Jake worked together, and their job that they shared was known as "bussers." They cleaned the tables at the local mall's food court, and took great disgust in doing their job, but frankly in their small town, there was little else. Jake had always wanted to be a clerk at a hobbies store, helping people, and mostly children out with their questions, and supplying them with the resources they needed to fulfill there whims, and dreams.

Nicole tried once or twice to be a waitress, but she found it hard to understand her customers, and never really got the hang of taking orders, or carrying the trays back and forth. She had her own sense of style, which also ruled out department stores as well, so it was either this, or nothing. Occasionally though she found herself as part-time secretary to her dad's small law firm. It was nice change of pace for her on occasion, and she found it somewhat refreshing, even if she was less than stellar at taking phone messages.

The two of them were stuck for the time being, with their low-paying, labor intensive job, but neither of them really minded for at the very least, they had work. When their shift ended though, they felt relieved, and thanked whatever higher power there was that they managed to get through it intact.

Nicole always retired to the women's room adjacent to the food court, and changed her clothes before the journey home. She emerged from the stall on this day, and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled as her reflection greeted her, content at what she saw. At twenty-one, she prided herself on the fact that she was attractive. She wasn't vain or anything, but it helped her confidence. She was roughly five and half feet, with a trim athletic figure which she had honed on the volley ball court. Her skin was tanned, mostly from the summer she had spent lying on the beach at her grandmother's house. Her brown hair fell halfway down her back, and was streaked with hints of blonde to giving her an added flare that drew more attention. Her eyes had a dark tint them as they were surrounded by eye liner which drew the attention of many others, including Jake. She looked down, and adjusted her well endowed bust to a more comfortable position, and smiled again at her reflection in the mirror.

Jake always returned home in his uniform, but always made sure to linger somewhere in the food court after the end of his shift. At six foot even, with short blonde hair, and fit frame, he wasn't overly attractive, but enough so to land a few girlfriends in his day. He waited somewhere out of sight for Nicole to emerge from the restroom area so he could get one good last look at her until the next shift. He smiled as she came out, and headed towards the exit, knowing she was going to hop a bus, and head towards the outskirts of the small town. Content in his mind, he turned and left through the opposite exit door, and began his long walking trek to his own home. The last sight of her was often all he needed to get through the next day.

Jake was day dreaming again, as he always did on his walk home. It was late afternoon, and the sun had settled into a position that indicated to all that it was ready to head down over the horizon, so that it may greet the other side of the planet. Jake took notice of this, and began to think about the other ways he had seen the sun, from the windows of a cockpit, high above the earth. Many days he would walk home thinking about flying, or Nicole, or a combination of the two. These were not his only dreams though, for while he embraced flying as his second life, he was much too frightened to confront Nicole, and attempt to create a relationship with her. He did however, possess a third fantasy, one that he never really talked about to any one else. He knew other people thought about it the same as he, but still, he decided it was best to keep it to himself.

You see, one of Jake's greatest dreams was something he would never be able to do. He wanted to be a Power Ranger. He had watched them when he was growing up, and then he had marveled as suddenly they went from fiction to fact as Earth was confronted by a terrible threat from the stars. Five people had stood up, and fought back against the threat that was the Mobium Empire. Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Green, he remembered their forms vividly on the news, and at the time, ten years ago, he was fascinated with them, and swore to himself that one day, that would be him. Then the world shook. The aliens invaded, and everything changed. The world fought back, but it slowly lost until at the very last moment when it looked like the aliens had one, they stopped, and pulled all their forces. Many people blamed the rangers though for the invasion. There had been murmurings that it was because of one of them that the aliens had invaded in the first place. After all the destruction, and all the lives lost, at the end of the day, the Rangers were not the heroes the world had needed, but the fools that had started them down the path to ruin.

When the war ended, information began to reach the public. He had been glued to the television the night the Zor Conspiracy had been broadcasted by the Blue Ranger, and the face of the man behind the suit had finally been revealed to the public. The Earth had been a small battlefield in what was a long war between two sibling races. He had also been there five years ago when Larry King had been the first person to interview the Legendary Red Ranger, and the world learned the truth behind the man who had both saved them from so much, but had brought down the fury of the aliens. The Ranger's own story, at least as he told it seemed so lonely, and so tragic. The people of the world though only felt their own pain, and their own sadness at their losses. The Rangers were the ones that made the mistakes, and the world had paid for it. Because of that, they would not tolerate any more Rangers. Even though the people of Mobius had helped them rebuild their world, there was still a great deal of anger towards them. Earth would never be the same, and its people knew now that there were others out there with her.

Even so, he would never give up his dream, and decided to live his life according to the code of the Rangers. He believed that the Rangers had tried to do their best, and tried their hardest to save this world. He would do his best to make them proud as they had done so much to ensure the safety of the planet.

Imagine his surprise then when he heard it, the sound of fighting coming from down an alleyway that he had just passed as entered the more urban part of town. He first decided to pass it, not wishing to become involved in any personal conflict that may be brewing. Something about felt different though, and he could not help but be drawn to it. He moved down the alley way slowly, and cautiously, constantly looking behind to see if any one planned on attacking him. Eventually he came to the door to a building, and heard the sounds coming from within. Slowly he entered, and found himself behind some boxes. He moved down the narrow corridor it created until finally he slowly peeked out of an opening at the end of it.

Jake's jaw nearly hit the floor. In the center of the room appeared to be some kind of alien, for it had blue skin, and rigid spikes extending from his forearms. It looked strong, and dangerous as its eyes glowed a deep, dark purple. It had strong arms, and equally strong legs that gave it a menacing stance. It was very humanoid, even wearing what looked like a human shirt.

What it was locked in combat with though, was something Jake thought he would never see again. It was a Power Ranger. More specifically it was the Red Ranger. However Jake quickly took noticed and realized it was not the Red Ranger he had known from before. The armor looked different even though it bared striking similarities to the one he had known for so long. The red helmet with black visor, and silver mouth piece was standard, for every television show also possessed that. The style was unique though for at the center of the visor, extending back was a white stripe which ended just at the rear neckline. The under suit which the ranger wore was black, and red armor covered it in many places, but across the front chest piece was shape that resembled a boomerang, and it was gold. The same red gloves were there, and arms as well. On the back though, there looked to be some sort of thin jetpack, for what use Jake couldn't even possibly imagine.

The other remarkable thing was the Ranger's weapon. Jake could remember that the Red Ranger had a different weapon, which he knew was some sort of mind powered weapon from the Mobium Empire. He also carried a firearm that bore striking resemblance to a handgun from earth. This ranger only carried a single hand-held blaster. It had a long handle, which also continued outward at its end, and extending back up to the middle of the barrel, making it look like one crafted piece. The gun was black, but the top of the barrel was red.

His examination of the Red Ranger was short lived though, as he watched the two fight. The alien would come in with his spikes, and swing at the Ranger's armor, and the ranger would roll, or duck under the alien, then try to fire a short off. The alien would always manage to kick, or force the ranger away before he could do that, and finally the two separated it.

The alien seemed not to speak, but project its thoughts to the room, not caring who heard. You fight well red one, but I have no time for your games.

"That's too bad," came the reply from the Ranger in a strong masculine tone. "Because I'm full of them. This one we call 'pin the tail on the donkey." With that he leveled the blaster, and fired a shot at the creature. It spun out of the way, and to his surprise sent an armful of spikes through the air, hitting the blaster, and knocking it from the hand of the Ranger.

You fool, the creature spat, that is if it had a mouth to sound angry with. Do you think a Sen Warrior could be beaten that easy by the likes of your kind. The creature leaped through the air, and tackled the ranger to the ground, then rolled forward to recover its balance. Your people tried to even the scales by producing the powers that you now wield, but they made a misjudgment, and then end result is that we now control two of the three. Once we have yours, then we can proceed to finish off your puny race, and rid it from the galaxy.

The Ranger struggled to get up; the fall had apparently injured him greatly. His powers seemed to phase slowly, and seemed like he was loosing his grip on them. The creature grinned evilly and slowly brought its hand up as a small ball of energy began to form in it.

Out of nowhere a sense of urgency began to build in Jake as he felt that he needed to do something. Deciding to risk everything, he leapt from his hiding place, and kicked the creature, in the side sending it to the ground. It yelled in pain as it flew towards the ground, somewhat phased, and Jake locked his eyes on it. The ranger stared in awe at the boy who had come to his rescue from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from?" asked the Ranger. He could not wait for the reply, for the Sen had charged up another ball of energy, and released it at the newcomer. Using the last ounce of energy he had, the Ranger pushed Jake out of the way, and took the direct front of the blast. He cried out in pain, and fell towards the ground. Reaching the ground he lay motionless. Jake had landed hard from the shove, and watched in horror as the Ranger took the full brunt of the blast. He heard the man cry, but seemingly had no ability to rush to his rescue. His fists clench, and it was then that he noticed that his left hand was lying on the Ranger's blaster. He picked it up, and reacted, leveling it at the creature. Firing it caught the Sen off guard, and it shrieked as a hole burned through its chest. It fell to the ground, lifeless.

Silence came next, as Jake slowly breathed in and out, and saw the former two combatants lying upon the ground. He moved over towards the ranger, and knelt down besides the fallen Red Ranger. Slowly the armor seemed to fade, as did the blaster in Jake's hand, until slowly it was gone, leaving only a man. Jake was shocked to discover it was a human man. He appeared to be in his late twenties, though from the expression on his face, Jake could tell it had been a long life already. His hair was cut in a military fashion, and the partial uniform he wore under the suit seemed to indicate he was from the European Alliance. The man's body looked beaten, but slowly he opened his eyes, and focused them on Jake.

"Good going kid," he said, with a faint British accent to his voice which Jake hadn't noticed until now. "Looks like you saved the day." He managed a weak smile.

"What happened here?" Jake asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"No time," he said, waving Jake off. "It doesn't look like I'm going to make it, especially if the armor faded."

Jake stood up, "Wait here, I can go get help."

"No," cried out the man. "Can't, no time. You have to listen to me."

"Sure," said Jake, kneeling down again, trying to offer any sympathy he could to this dying man.

"That was a Sen," he said, forcing the words from his mouth. "They're people have been covertly making their way to the planet, trying to take it from us. The Mobiums don't want to get involved, so it was left up to us."

Jake hung on his every word, for he realized a dark secret was being revealed to him.

"They took the other Lenses, but they didn't get mine," he continued, and slowly with his last amount of strength, pulled up his arm to reveal a black bracelet with a red diamond jewel in the center of it. "You have to take it now, and get it to a man called Souza in New York. He's my contact there. He'll help…." The man was cut off, as his breath escaped him, and slowly he fell back to the pavement, his body lifeless. Jake checked the man's pulse, then tried to listen for breath. Neither were present, and Jake was saddened to learn that this hero was indeed dead. He never even learned his name.

He stood up, and slowly closed his eyes trying to process everything which had happened. Slowly, one by one he relived the events, and trying to understand what took place, he looked over at the dead Sen lying on the floor where it had fallen, and then back down at the fallen Ranger. The Lens caught his eye, and slowly he leaned down, and raised the man's wrist. He found that the bracelet was secured by what appeared to be Velcro. He slowly undid it, and as he removed it from the man's arm, noticed that it glowed for a moment. He carefully placed the man's hand back on the floor of the building, and then stood back, holding the bracelet in his hand for a moment, and paying a moment of respect to the fallen Ranger who had given his life for Jake's. Jake's fingers carefully examined the bracelet as he pried his gaze away from the man, and turned it toward the device he had. He blinked at it, and slowly, feeling that in someway it was right, he fastened it around his own left wrist. It glowed red, and he watched it for a moment. He looked back to the two corpses, and feeling very helpless he retreated from the small warehouse. When he got outside, he started to run, and he didn't stop until he reached home.


	2. Down to You

Nicole hadn't seen Jake all week, and after the third day of not showing, his boss had pronounced in a very loud manor, his termination, even though Jake was not there to hear it. She frowned though, for she was somewhat worried about him. He had always seemed to be reliable, and on time, never having missed a day before. But now it was as if he had suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth.

As she cleared a table, she caught a guy across the food court leering at her. She sighed and continued to bus the table anyway, returning somewhere into the depths of the eatery to discard her bucket's contents. The shift was slow just as it had been every day, but this time she was late getting out. She finished touching up her make up, and slowly left the restroom, wearing a pink and white shirt, with numbers on it mocking a jersey, and a pair of blue jeans. already knowing that she missed her bus. No matter she thought to herself, for spring was now in full bloom, and it was a nice day out. She decided she would walk home, which would at least be exercise for a change. Her path was different from Jake's, but unbeknownst to her it seemed to follow the same kind of buildings, as the boy took several days before.

As she walked she noticed the blossoms on the trees across the street from her, and took them in awe of the beauty of nature. Had she been more observant, she would have noticed that behind her she had a follower, which hung a good distance back.

Noting how it was still rather light out, she decided to risk a short cut through a back alley filled with small shops, and cafes. It wasn't big enough for cars, especially with all the tables, and stuff, but led into a cross-section where it met up with another alley that would take some time off her journey. She left the section with cafes, and shops, and found herself alone in the alleyway, that was until she heard the voice from behind her.

"Hey there cutie," said a deep masculine voice, "Where you off to in a hurry?"

She turned around in surprise and found herself face to face with the man in the food court. "I noticed you wiggling around and doing all that work, and thought you looked really hot, wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.

"No thanks," said Nicole, somewhat nervously, "I'm trying to get home." Her aggressor was clad in a denim jacket, but one could tell he filled it out, making him appear much bigger than she. His complexion was dark, and he struck her as a somewhat unattractive fellow. This, combined with the look on his face meant she might be facing trouble. She cursed herself for taking the short cut.

"Aww, c'mon, what's it going to hurt," he said advancing slowly on her. "I don't bite."

She started to back away, her voice filled with scream, "Stay away from me. I'll scream."

"No need to get all worked up pretty girl," he said, his voice still brimming with the sound of confidence, "I just wanna buy you dinner."

"She said No," came a voice from behind the man. Focused the whole time on each other, neither of them had noticed the approach of a third person. The male turned around to face the newcomer, and chuckled at what he saw. Nicole looked passed her aggressor, and nearly cheered with glee.

Standing tall beyond the man, clad in khakis, a red shirt, and leather jacket was Jake. It was like a knight had arrived to save her, but it was only then that she noticed Jake appeared different. He had a distant look in his eyes, and they appeared somewhat darker than before. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his face looked as if sleep had not happened in many nights.

"Hey twerp," the guy told Jake, "Why don't you beat it, I'm trying to talk to the lady."

"I think she doesn't want to hear what you have to say," he returned, somewhat confident. The guy looked less than scared though, for he was twice the size of Jake in build. Yet Jake still had the same distant look in his face, and still stood tall.

The man brought his fist to bare, and cracked his knuckles, then rolled his head, cracking his neck. "Looks like we'll have to teach the hero a lesson."

He charged at Jake, and Jake stood there until the last second, ducking under the punch. He stood back up, and the man took another swing, which Jake blocked, then countered with a swing of his own to the chest. The man stumbled backward somewhat surprised, and then tried to grab a hold of Jake. Jake ducked under his arms, and spun around the guy, then jumped up, and kicked the man in the back sending him flying to the ground.

Nicole watched on with horror, and apprehension as Jake had seemingly come out of nowhere to protect her from this aggressor. She cheered though as the man fell to the ground.

"Why don't you get out of here," said Jake, "Its not worth all this trouble, you know."

"Now I'm angry," he said, and pulled out a gun from his jacket leveling it at Jake.

"Jake, look out!" said Nicole shouting as the gun came out, but Jake was faster, and slowly thrust his wrist forward.

"Unlock!" he cried, slamming his hand onto the jewel on his wrist.

Nicole, and the other guy looked on stunned as a red glow of energy surrounded Jake's body, enveloping it, then fading, and leaving an armored suit behind. Jake took the opportunity of surprise to kick the gun out of the hand the guy, and then shove his booted foot to the man's neck. With his right hand he unholstered his blaster, and aimed at the guy's head.

"Ready to leave yet?" he asked.

The confidence that ran through the man's voice suddenly became lost, and was replaced by the edge of fear, as only a person who knows he is facing certain doom can emit. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Jake took a step back, and let the man get up. He stood up fast, and then took off running back the way he came. Jake turned to watch him go, and as soon as he knew for sure that he was gone, he said, "Release." The energy appeared again, and covered his body, when it faded Jake stood there once again in his street clothes.

Nicole stood with hands folded in front of her, staring at Jake's back, almost in complete shock. The guy she had been working with for the last several months turned out to be a Power Ranger. How was this even possible, she thought. She knew very little about the Rangers, but knew the last one seen was almost five years ago when she was just entering high school. She had heard somewhere too, that there were not going to be any more Rangers, and that powers were gone for good. But she had just seen it with her own two eyes, right before her. A very real, and living Power Ranger, and once more, a person she knew.

Jake turned and nodded at Nicole, no grin or smile apparent on his lips. He turned back, and started heading off in the same direction the attacker fled, and Nicole watched him go for a moment before she came to her senses and raced after him.

"Jake, wait!" she said rushing up to him. He stopped as she caught up to him, and once again found himself lost in those eyes of hers. She looked at him for a second though and for the first time they made a real mental connection as she too peered in his eyes, seeing the hollow look he wore before with some emotion. She searched his eyes for the words she should say but smiled, and decided to keep it simple. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, a small smile starting to form on his lips, but it faded briefly, and he turned to go again. Nicole would not hear of it though, and hugged him tightly before he could get away. Taken aback, the new Ranger was surprised by the outburst of the girl. He returned the hug, but with not as much zeal as she had to it. She finally let go, but reached out, and took hold of his arm.

"Can you walk me home?" she asked smiling. Jake looked at her again, somewhat confused, but at the same time relieved. This had been the first person he had talked to in the days after what he had seen, and it felt good to have someone around. At the same time he worried that he might be putting her in danger if he went along with her. Reluctantly though, he nodded, and her smile widened, as she wrapped her arms around his.

"So," she said, rather sweetly, "Umm...what's new?"

Jake was a very private person, even so, with all the weight on his shoulders, and the warmth of the girl on his arm, he opened up to Nicole on the walk to her home. After five blocks, and the story of how he came to receive his new powers, she was still holding onto his arm. Her smile had faded though, when he described the final moments of the Ranger's life, and the way he was feeling. After he finished the story though, they walked another block in silence.

"So, how did you know how to use the powers?" she asked, still unsure as to how Jake was suddenly able to "morph."

"I watched the series growing up, the things are pretty self explanatory," he said matter of factly. "I mean, I wasn't sure it was going to work, or that it was going to be that simple, but I figured it had to be something simple, because someone would probably need to access it in a heartbeat."

"Oh," she said, somewhat taken aback.

"I also read a lot of message boards when I was younger about people who had seen the real Rangers in action," said Jake. "A lot of them had similar descriptions of what they had said done prior to morphing. It seemed to mirror the show, so I just improvised the rest."

"Well, I'm glad it worked," she said.

"Me too," he said somewhat relieved.

"So what now?" she asked, her smile coming back.

"I don't know," he said, a frown coming to his own face.

"You should head to New York, and look up the Ranger's contact," she said. "Its what he wanted."

"Yeah," he said, with doubt entering his voice. "What if he's not there, what if he thinks I'm the one who killed his partner?"

Nicole's face turned thoughtful for a moment, as she turned her gaze away from Jake. "I guess it's just a chance you'll have to take. But you're right. It sounds dangerous."

"I don't know if I want to take that chance," he said in a depressed tone. "I'm not sure everything as simple as a TV show. I know there has to be a lot more going on in the background, and I could be walking into something that's well over my head."

"I think you have too," she said, sort of grinning. "You're a Ranger now buddy and I think that means you're honor bound to do the right thing."

Jake rolled his eyes, and gave a dry chuckle, "Great, now I get the guilt trip."

"Hey," she said, stopping, and letting go of his arm. "I don't guilt trip."

"Why, you sound like you're good at it," he countered grinning for the first time.

She smiled, and punched him the arm, causing him to lean back some. He rubbed his arm in mock pain, and she laughed. Biting her lower lip, she locked eyes with him again. There was a slight hint of mischief behind his eyes that she had not noticed before, which gave him an almost boyish appearance. He turned to start moving again, and she did as well, though this time instead of taking his arm, she reached out with her left hand, and found his right one, holding onto it. Jake looked over, and was greeted by a smiling Nicole who had a hint of mischief in her own eyes.

"So I guess it looks like this is good bye," she said as they finally reached her doorstep. "I hardly got to know you." Her voice was full of mock sorrow.

"Well you know," said Jake, taking on the roll of arrogant male. "All you really need to know is the suit." He broke out of it though, and smiled, as Nicole laughed at his weak attempt.

"Please," she said, "That's definitely not your style." She took his other hand in hers, and held onto both of them. "Thanks again."

"Well like you said," he told her. "I'm a Power Ranger now, I'm sort of honor bound to do that kind of thing."

She smiled, biting her lower lip, before reaching up, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She broke away, and let go of his hands, turning to open the door to her own house. She stepped in, and then turned to look at Jake. Again, for what seemed like the last time ever, they met each others eyes, and stared deep into them.

Nicole pierced deeper than she had before, Jake letting her in now. She saw him as he truly was, a brave being who had stood tall, and now much like the knight she had seen before, he was ready to head out on a quest that would surely change his life.

Jake stared back, and saw the caring, kind person he had always seen before. As the light was beginning to fade, he caught the sun glinting off the blonde streaks in her hair, and noticed the twinkle in her eyes as they met his. She looked absolutely stunning standing there before him, but he knew that would not last forever, and decided to end the moment now, by turning, and heading off towards the street.

Nicole watched him go, a smile on her lips. She had never seen him like this before, but now she realized just how truly hansom he was when one saw him from all angles. She watched as he slowly opened and closed the gate, and walked off down the street. Slowly she pulled back inside, and closed the door, sighing.

"Way to go Nikki, you just let another one slip through your fingers," she said, cursing herself under her breath.


	3. No Way Out

Jake didn't make it as far as he had liked before trouble hit him again; in fact, he barely made it ten feet down the street. Standing in front of him was not just one, but six of the horrors he had seen a week before. It was like they had just suddenly materialized out of no where, and the Sen warriors stood before him, ready for battle.

Not so fast young one, you have something that belongs to us, the lead Sen told the new Ranger. Jake sized the guy up, for he looked a little bigger than the rest. He had the same skin and eyes as the rest, but something about him was different, and then he caught it. On his wrist he wore a similar bracelet to the one Jake had, except in place of the red jewel, there was a yellow one.

Slowly Jake moved into a defensive stance, quite aware that in several moments, he'd be fighting for his very life. "I think you got the wrong guy."

I think not, hissed the leader. Hand over the power, or we'll take it from you.

Fear ran through Jake at that moment, for he had seen what one Sen could do to one of the Rangers, but six in his mind was what deemed as overkill. Nevertheless as Nicole had reminded him, he was honor bound now as a Ranger to protect the power he had from others. "Guess your going to have to take it from me."

Your choice, said the leader, and motioned his troops forward.

"Unlock!" cried Jake, slamming his fingers onto his Lens, and forcing his powers out. He was surrounded by light, and once again the Red Ranger Armor materialized on his body. The Sen charged at him, and he pulled out his blaster in response, leveling it at the first. Praying that he at least got one or two shots off, he was surprised to see the first one fall before his charge, falling, and tripping over the second. He took another shot at a second, but missed it completely, and it would be the last shot he would get off before they reached him. At least Nicole was not here he thought, at least she was out of danger.

The first took a swing at him, and he ducked under it, but received a blow from another as he came back up, forcing the wind from his lungs. He fell back, and was struck from behind as he was surrounded. He recovered in time to kick the one facing him, sending the creature to the ground, and then followed the attack by swinging his arm behind him trying to connect with another. It backed off though and he only felt air. He tried to fire, but the Sen blocked his blaster sending the shot into the air. It came in with its spiked arm, and shoved the Ranger back into two of its comrades, which tried to restrain him.

Fighting for his life, Jake used the two Sen to push back, and kick the advancing Sen who fell backwards. Then when he landed, he stomped on the foot of the one behind him, freeing himself from one side, and using the Sen as a weapon forced him into his comrade, knocking him down. He fired a shot at the fallen one in front of him, striking him in the chest. Two down, four to go.

He was surprised as the Sen behind him struck him across the back with his spike arm, and sent him flying to the ground face first. Then two of them came over and picked him up while a third stood before him, powering up a charged shot. The grip of the Sen was tighter this time, and he knew he would not be able to pull off the same feat of action he had before. He focused all his attention on the person in front of him, while silently he slowly moved the blaster down, so it was aimed at the foot of the Sen holding him. Just as the charge was about to fire, Jake shot the foot of the Sen, which caused his attacker to fall forward into the charge shot, which fried him, leaving his corpse smoking on the pavement. His arm free, he leveled his blaster at the one in front of him, and fired again putting a hole through the Sen's mid section. He shoved the last Sen away, and fired at him, the bolt from the blaster flashing through the sky, and connecting with one of his glowing eyes. The Sen dropped to its knees, then fell face first to the pavement. Jake turned, and now stood face to face with the leader.

You fight with the passion of someone who knows their end is near, the leader told him, sizing up the foe before him. It is commendable, but in vain. I shall be your end.

The leader charged Jake, and Jake charged him, hoping that somehow if he closed the gap, he could keep the leader from using a charge shot.

Nicole had stood in the doorway when the battle had begun, but after the first few shots, she had opened the door, and looked out. Seeing the carnage, she proceeded down her walkway to see a flash of light and several strange creatures fighting someone clad in Red. Knowing that it could only be Jake, she opened her gate and rushed out, just in time to see Jake charging what appeared to the be last one of them.

Jake ducked under the first attack of the Sen leader who tried to bring his spiked arms down on Jake. He found himself behind the leader, and spun around, landing a kick on the leader's back. The leader lurched forward, and took a swing at Jake's head, which Jake rolled under. Still gripping his blaster, he leveled it, and tried to fire at the leader, but leader was faster, and knocked the blaster out of Jake's hand. Stunned, the Sen caught Jake off guard, and struck the Ranger across his chest with one of his spiked arms. The force of the blow forced Jake back towards the pavement, upon which his back and the rest of him landed. Struggling to get up, he noticed the Sen powering up a charge shot in his hand. He knew that he did not have much time left, so decided to try and force himself up to his legs to take the blow like a man.

Neither of the combatants saw what was coming next. Nicole in her panic to try and save Jake had grabbed the nearest thing around which was her little brother's baseball bat. She brought down hard on the Sen's shoulder, causing the Sen to fall, losing the charge of his shot. Jake got up, and quickly raced in front of Nicole.

"Get out of here," he said, not turning to look at her, his attention still on his opponent. The Sen slowly got back up, and Jake charged the creature, while Nicole ran off to hide behind something. Jake grabbed the Sen's wrist, and tried to spin him around, back to the ground, but Sen was stronger than he thought, and the two became locked in a test of strength.

You fight valiantly, but I assure you it is a waste, however it is been a while since I had a worthy opponent. This fight has pleased me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," said Jake, groaning as he felt the strength of the Sen come to bare upon him. "But its about to end."

I'm glad you see it my way, said the leader.

"Not quite," he said, and letting go of the creature's wrist, successfully taking the bracelet with him.

How dare you, screamed the Sen leader. He shoved the Ranger forward with his foot, and both the Ranger, and the bracelet flew back, landing feet apart. Jake breathed heavily as he slowly struggled to get up. The battle was starting to take its toll on his body. Without his blaster or any other weapon, he was defenseless to face the Sen, and this match could only end in a draw. The Sen though appeared in better shape. Jake had a feeling the Sen might have been right about what the outcome would be.

The bracelet landed further away from Jake, and stopped, resting on the pavement. Nicole looked at it, and noticed how the jewel gleamed in the light, sparkling like it had a thousand stars in it. She did not know what propelled her to act, maybe it was the way Jake had rushed to her aid, and protected her, now for a second time even, or maybe it was the fact that she felt for Jake's situation, knowing that there was a good chance he was not going to win. This fact scared her, she realized, for she knew that she was starting to develop a mental bond with the guy. This fact was probably the ultimate catalyst which forced her forward to grab the bracelet.

What? cried the Sen watching Nicole rush forward, and snatching the bracelet. How dare you take what is mine!

Jake looked over, and watched as Nicole fastened it around her left wrist. She smiled at him, and copying what she had seen him do before, she raised her wrist in front of her, and slammed her two fingers on the jewel, crying out, "Unlock!"

A yellow energy surrounded her body, blotting out her form, but when it faded, it left behind a new Ranger, the Yellow Ranger. Her armor was an exact duplicate of Jake's except for the fact that it was most definitely a female beneath it, for the chest plate seemed to wrap itself protectively around the upper torso of the girl. At her side rested what appeared to be the hilt of some kind, it was a round tube cylinder with a blaster opening at one end, and a button right above it. She pulled it off her leg armor, and leveled it at the creature, the opening facing it.

No matter, said the Sen, I'll crush two of you as easily I would have the one. He charged her, and Nicole reacted immediately, firing a charge of energy from her weapon that streaked across the ground, missing the Sen. Her second shot was more lucky though, and struck his shoulder, spinning the creature in the air, and forcing it to the ground. She took aim again, and this time fired at the static target, which was struggling to get back up, as the bolt of energy struck it in the chest. The creature gasped its last breath, and fell back to the pavement.

Jake watched her curiously for a moment, as she breathed heavily. Nicole lowered her weapon, her focus on the dead Sen lying in front of her. Jake walked over to her side, and looked at her. "Release," he said, and his armor disappeared.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, giving her a look of concerned.

Still in her armor, she said, "I've never had to….it was just. He was going to hurt me." Jake grabbed her wrists, and forced her gaze to look at him. "You did what you had to do Nicole. You protected yourself."

Her voice became depressed, and she turned to look at the Sen again, and said, "Release." Her armor faded around her, and she stood again in her street clothes. Tears were forming in her eyes, and a stray one had already traveled down the side of her cheek. Jake wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly.

"It's going to be alright," he said soothingly. She held onto him too, tears forcing their way down her face. They stood there in the embrace for several moments before parting, and looking around them. The bodies of the Sen began to fade, leaving no trace behind of their presence. Jake looked around and noticed there were people starting to move in their direction. Feeling nervous, and knowing the state that Nicole was in, he felt now was not the best time for anyone to be answering questions. He took her hand, and said softly, "C'mon let's get out of here."

She held his hand tightly, and they disappeared down the street, away from the prying eyes of the others. They wandered into the local park, and as the sun began to fade behind the horizon, and the shadows gained length, they found themselves in a gazebo, sitting peacefully listening to the birds. Jake sat across from Nicole, who was curled up on the seat. She had stopped crying, but she still sniffed occasionally, her cheeks tear stained.

"That was a brave thing you did back there," said Jake finally breaking the silence. She lightened up some, and forced a smile.

"Thanks," she said. She looked down at the bracelet she was wearing for the first time since she had put it on, and regarded it coolly. Slowly she took it off, and with her arm outreached, she offered it to Jake.

"I think this belongs to you," she said, attempting to give it to him.

Jake held up his hands in resistance, "Don't look at me. I already have one." He forced a grin on his face.

"I think you should take it," she said. "You seem to know how to handle these things better than I."

"Maybe," he said, becoming thoughtful. "I think that it suits you better though."

She looked at it again, and the gem caught the fading light, sparkling like it had before. She remembered the rush of energy that had overcome her body as the armor suddenly materialized around her. It was a new experience, and minus the slaying of the Sen, was almost enjoyable. The slaying of the Sen came back to her, and suddenly she remembered her original argument.

"I don't think I'm cut out for it," she said, her focus still on the bracelet.

"I don't think it's something that you can be cut out for," Jake countered. "You can either do the job, or you can't. I know what you're going through though. I was the same position you're in a few days ago."

"What snapped you out of it?" she asked, her gaze returning to his eyes.

He smiled at her, almost nervously, "Saving you." She grinned as she remembered the way he had come to her aid in the alley way just hours before. That had started this whole strange experience.

She stood up, and crossed the distance, sitting down next to him. Trusting in his security, she rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, folding her hands in her lap. He wrapped an arm around her side. What they had done together had brought them closer, and now holding each others life in their hands they trusted each other a great deal.

"Now what?" she asked, keeping her eyes shut.

Jake sighed, resting his head on top of hers. He stared out across the park, and watch the sun set behind the trees of the forest in the distance. "Now, I go to New York to look for some answers."

She opened her eyes and caught the same sight he saw, and smiled. "Wrong," she said sounding confident, and assured. Slowly her hands fastened the bracelet back on her left wrist. "Now WE go."


	4. Beneath the Moon

Without word to friend or family the two left the home they had known most of their life. It was just a spur of a moment thing for them, knowing that on their wrists rested special gifts that needed to be returned to their creators. It had been three weeks since the moment in the park where they had decided that, now, this quest involved the two of them. They found their way to New York, and deciding that they may be here for sometime, they rented an apartment. Money was short between the two of them, and they decided that jobs were in order, so during the day they resumed their almost normal lives.

Nicole found employment as a waitress at a local diner, which she hated, and Jake was fortune enough to be a bus boy there as well, a job he was all too familiar with. They worked almost everyday, but every so often would find themselves with days off. During these days they spent their energy trying to locate Souza. They checked embassies, and hotels, any place they could possibly think where someone of probably a high military stature would hide. They even went so far as to put an ad out in the newspaper, but after three weeks they were still without luck.

At night though, a different life greeted them. Though they did not live in one of the nicest neighborhoods, it was still safe enough. Not that it mattered though, for of course they were now rangers. The days of summer were beginning and the temperature rose with its proximity. Some nights they would ascend to the roof of their building, and the ones nearby, and sit, or lay beneath the sky. Almost every night though, they felt it was their responsibility to train with the gifts they were given, in case the Sen decided to crash the party. They would fight each other, and Jake would impart the little knowledge of self defense he had on Nicole, who being athletic learned quickly. However, they both knew it was not enough to simply have the powers, the weapons, and the knowledge they now had. They knew they needed more, and for that they needed Souza.

The two of them were clad in their armor as another session began beneath the stars. Nicole was at a disadvantage in the beginning, but once she began to learn more about her armor, and her weapon, that changed. Jake being the ranged one, and not wanting to use his weapon started finding himself at the disadvantage, which was fine by him, for he appreciated a challenge.

They stood apart on the rooftop, and Nicole held her weapon in her hand. She extended it, and when it was far enough away twisted the midsection. The two ends extended further up, until it became almost as tall as she, forming a modern looking bo staff. She twirled it around gracefully, remembering her baton twirling when she was younger that her mother had forced upon her. She half grinned as she thought about home, and her family she left behind. She had missed them, but did not know how to approach them, especially with why she left. It felt too awkward. At the same time though, she knew she was a young adult, and leaving home was not necessarily a bad thing, for she was able to see the world in her own way. She stopped twirling, and held the staff down at her side. Most importantly though, she had someone here who she could trust, a partner almost, someone with whom she had been able to form a strong mental connection. She grinned again, and thought about how nice that was for her, but it would not save him from the beating he was about to receive from her.

Jake took up a defensive stance across from Nicole, and smiled underneath his helmet. His blaster was attached to his thigh armor like always, but he would not dare use it in a training session for he feared it was much too harmful. This meant that he was weaponless, and would have to rely on his limited martial art abilities to see him through the conflict. Having trained with her so much, he knew Nicole's moves, as she had hardened to the idea of combat some over the last three weeks. He would have to beat her at her own game.

He charged at her, hoping to catch her off guard, but it did not work as well as he thought it would, as he was greeted with a swing of her staff at his head. He ducked under it, moving beside her. She gracefully recovered the swing, and turned to face him, all in a single motion. Watching her was like watching a dancer in movement. She was very graceful in her actions, but at the same time disciplined, without any flourishes. She swung again, and this time, he met the staff with his arm, and blocked the hit. Spinning around, he moved in and shoved her back trying to through her off her balance. She brought the staff down, falling back some, but maintained it, then dragging the staff across the ground, tried to make contact with his legs. Succeeding, she sent him to the ground. As he struggled to get up from the fall, she placed the staff at his neck.

"Say uncle," she said, smiling underneath the helmet. Jake grinned, and noticed the opening she had left, and kicked her leg, causing her to fall down upon him, and lose her grip of the staff. He grabbed it and thrust it into her stomach as she rolled over.

"What was that about uncle?" he asked looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes at the comment, though Jake could not see it because of the helmet. She realized the opening she had left for him and sighed, knowing that Jake did not hesitate to take it. This Jake Marshall boy was a tricky one she thought. She would have to remember that. "Fine, fine, I give up."

He pulled the staff back, twisting it in the center so it returned to its smaller hilt state that also doubled as a blaster. Holding it in one hand, he offered the other hand to the fallen lady, and helped her up. He handed the hilt back to her, and she put back in its holster.

"Release," she said, and instantly her armor vanished leaving the young girl in its place.

"Release," said Jake, the armor around him fading. He smiled at her, and she returned it. "You know you left a pretty bad opening there."

"Yeah, I guess I did," she said rubbing the back of her head. She play punched him in the stomach. "I thought you were a gentlemen, what's the big deal on beating up on a lady."

He smiled at her again, and said, "Hey if I recall, I was the one without a weapon, what's the big deal with picking on me?"

She laughed, "Oh yeah, poor defenseless Jake." They both laughed together. Jake's gaze turned from her to the sky then, and noted that the city around them blocked out all the light from the sky save for the moon. It was warm out, but it was not like their home where they could see all the stars at night. Nicole rubbed her arms as she looked up at the sky, wondering of all things if maybe one of the stars she knew so well back home was the planet that these Sen came from.

Jake's gaze fell once again on Nicole as he watched the way she looked up, a thoughtful expression on her face. He then shifted his view to the rooftop around him, looking to make sure they had not left anything behind at all. Satisfied that nothing was there, he turned back to her, and placing his hand on her back led her from the roof of the building. They descended down the fire escape, and climbed into a window they had left open to their apartment. The one bedroom was all that they could afford, which meant that Nicole being the female had the bedroom, and Jake was forced to take the couch. This was not a problem for him though, being the gentlemen he was, it was only right to him that the girl got the bed. He smiled at her as she climbed through the window, and the two came into their kitchen. Pausing for a moment they looked at each other and smiled. Even after three weeks, they each still hesitated to make a first move that would lead them to the next level.

Nicole shook her head, and then yawned, "Well it looks like I'm going to call it a night."

Jake smiled at her, and nodded, "Sleep tight." She smiled and retreated to her room shutting the door behind her. Jake plopped down on his 'bed' and stared forward at the spot where a screen would normally occupy, but was seemingly missing from the picture. Sighing, he thought it would be great to watch the news or stream a movie, but realized that it was a commodity they had to do without now. Sometimes he looked at his phone for information, but what he really missed was falling asleep in front of a screen.

Sometimes he hated the last few weeks, being denied his normal life, working another job, and not seeing his family or friends. He had his moments of doubt as many do, wondering if they would ever find Souza, or if the Sen would return in a larger force. His thoughts would often drift to Nicole then, and he wondered if they would both make it out, or at least maybe she would find a way to make it out, and live on. He knew he cared about her deeply, especially as they had grown closer over the last few weeks, united by their common errand. It was also good to have someone along too, company was always nice.

Nicole pulled the blanket over her body, and shut the light off, sighing as the darkness over took her. She smiled to herself thinking about how Jake was lying out on the couch. He was such a nice guy letting her having the bed like this. But then again he was a great guy period. He had been the strong point over the last few weeks, with his soothing voice, and his strength and confidence. She had felt so weak when they had first got here, but now that she had a better grip on her abilities, and her new gift she felt the strength of life returning to her, and it was a feeling she welcomed. It was a confidence of knowing one's self.

The two ranges closed their eyes as they listened to the city around them. Throughout the night their sleep would be interrupted by sirens, and other devices, but for the most part they would sleep soundly, never realizing that the hardest challenges of their life would arrive in the next few days.


	5. The Neighborhood Watch

Alan Peters was a good guy; there was no doubt about that. He was smart, caring, and an all around hard working person, but unfortunately Alan was in the middle of a war zone, and only one of these traits was a necessity. Alan had grown up in a rough neighborhood, and as the years trickled by, the neighborhood seemed to go from bad to worse until even the cops tended to stray away from it, not venturing in unless well armed and accompanied by several other squads. Alan had educated himself at the local schools which were less than adequate or even funded enough to keep their doors open. But they succeeded by providing a place for the younger ones of the community to venture too, and possibly if they could work hard enough, learn. A bare education was all the students really received, and it was only by stubbornness, and determination did someone truly crawl out of the community to try and achieve something better. However, the general idea was why waste time in school, when you could be on the streets making money with drugs, and earning respect with the local gangs. On the plus side though, this tended to cut down on the number of students in class at any give time, but not even the school was not always a haven for those looking for something better.

Alan had the ability to move out of the area, to become more than what was handed to him in life, but unfortunately for him, he was also stuck with responsibility. Being an older brother he felt the need to protect his siblings in their life, and going off to college to leave them behind was something that he could not do. To that point he had remained behind, and accepted more than just the protection of his siblings around him, but the entire community.

It was true that Alan was in a gang, but not a traditional one, not one that fought for territory, or respect, or control of the business of the area, but one that had banded together to stop the other ones from invading their homes. He had succeeded for the most part in the last several months, standing as a bastion of light in a creeping darkness, but he knew that it was not going to last. He was not making friends outside of his community; only enemies.

At six foot one, Alan had the height, and the frame to be considered intimidating. His head had been shaved, and it was now bald, and his height along with his dark skin caused many to mistake him for a basketball player though Alan rarely played anymore. Between his job, and the way he and his comrades patrolled the neighborhood at night, he had a full time life with few hours for himself. Some weekends he went without sleep, for there were times he knew impending doom was about to burst forth upon his home, and he needed to be ready. Most of the time he was right too, which is why he and his 'gang' around him had been assembled on the corner that night, to face a coming threat that was the latest rain cloud in the storm.

"Word is coming now," said one of the older guys who had just arrived, "It looks like that Latino gang led by Gomez is going to try and run our gauntlet and push us out tonight."

A worried look came over Alan's face. Gomez and his gang had been a sleeping dragon that Alan had awoken the month before when they pushed Gomez's cousin out of the area, minus Gomez's cousin who had gone missing. He was killed in a knife fight by one of Alan's guys, and his body had been removed to a safer location where no one would find it. "I had a feeling we'd be seeing them soon."

A phone rang, and one of Alan's associates reached into his pocket and answered it. "Wat up?"

Alan looked up trying to read the face of the man who answered the call. He knew on the other end was a scout who had seen the rival gang move into the area. "Yeah, I hear ya. Right, thanks for the assist." The associate closed his phone, and put it back in his jacket pocket. "Word is that Gomez is up by the dockside." Alan nodded, and turned heading in the direction, knowing that the rest of his group followed behind.

When they reached the dock area, Alan and his crew found Gomez and his bunch perched on some crates that had been left on the dock. Some looked bigger than others. They were armed to the teeth with the standard weapons of a brawl that one would expect, though Alan had always expected the worst, and thought that they might have been packing heat. Somewhat relieved, though not a good deal, he noticed that tonight they were only lightly armed.

Gomez stood up, and approached the leader of the rival gang, his main adversary. "Got some news for you my man."

"What's that?" came Alan's defiant response.

"This is all ours now," he responded, motioning with his hands and indicating the neighborhood around them. Holding his hand out in front of him he motioned to the rest of Alan's crew. "You and your boys can leave now, before someone gets hurt."

"Guess you hadn't heard the news," said Alan, taking the threat in stride. "This is our home, and you can't have it."

"We'll see about that," said Gomez fingering a set of brass knuckles. "Maybe you'll think a little differently when I re-arrange your face." Gomez's gang hopped up from their resting places, and slowly moved to back their leader. Shadowing their movements was Alan's crew who came up behind him.

"You got one chance to get out of here," said Alan, his voice strong and confident. "We don't want your kind around here. We're trying to make this place safe for everyone."

"Well, looks like you failed chief," said Gomez defiantly.

"Is there a problem here guys?" said a new voice coming from the side. Alan, and Gomez both turned to look at the origin of the sound, and found that both parties had failed to notice the approach of a stranger. He was dressed in khakis, and a red t-shirt. He was the same age as they were, but something about him seemed different. Behind him, several paces, was a young woman who looked about the same age as well. She wore a black shirt that hugged her frame nicely, and a pair of jeans which were equally as flattering.

Alan did not know what to make of them, wondering what business it was of theirs to interfere with his. He could only wonder what this guy was doing getting involved as something as messy as this was about to be.

"Get lost loser," said Gomez staring at Jake like he was nothing. "Take your bitch with you." The girl seemed to stiffen some at the insult, and her eyes suddenly burned with anger, she became bolder, and came up to her friend's side.

"Yeah, get going, you don't want to get caught up in this," said Alan, warning the two off.

"I think he asked you to leave," said the new arrival as he looked over at Gomez.

"Make me punk," said Gomez, turning his attention to the guy. "You think you want some of this." Alan on the other hand was officially convinced this new guy had a death wish.

The guy smiled, staring at the aggressor in front of him. "There's not much of it."

Gomez had heard enough from this guy, and came forward, "That's it you've had it." He rushed forward, but the guy was ready, and as Gomez took a swing, the guy sidestepped it, and tripped Gomez, sending him to his face. Alan was impressed with the relative ease he had demonstrated in his skill to confront Gomez, and speed the young man had presented. The rival gang, not being one to let their leader be humiliated like that, surrounded the guy and the girl, forcing the two back to back. Alan's crew moved forward to try and help but Alan stopped them, signaling them to wait. He was suddenly struck with the notion that this guy might actually know what he was doing.

The girl had a look of nervousness about her, while the guy seemed rather calm. Both of them were in a defensive position, waiting for the attack.

She was the first to speak, "So isn't like morphing time yet or something."

"I think its way past, ready?" he asked.

Confidence returned to her voice, "Always."

"Unlock!" cried Jake slapping his fingers on his lens. Nicole followed suit, and both of them, much to surprise of the onlookers were engulfed by separate fields of energy that lasted only a moment, and then faded revealing two people in red, and yellow armor.

Gomez had regained his balance, and stood in the circle with the rest of his group, surprised, but still undaunted. "Nice trick, but that's not going to stop us."

"Wanna bet?" said Jake. Gomez rushed forward, and through a punch at Jake's stomach, which the Red Ranger didn't bother to block. It connected with his armor making a loud clang, but failing to even leave a mark. Gomez looked up in surprise, and then watched as Jake grabbed him by the wrist, and kicked him sending flying out of the circle. Another charged him with his knife, and reached up to block the attack, and using his free hand struck the guy across the face.

Nicole had her staff out, and was gracefully dealing with her opponents. The first had rushed her, and she spun, sliding the staff across the ground, tripping her opponent. The next one charged at her, and she landed a blow across his shoulder which sent him to the ground. The other members seeing how fast their comrades had been dealt with, regrouped with their fallen members, and leader, and decided it was time to take off.

"You haven't seen the last of me," warned Gomez as he took off into the night. Jake and Nicole stood side by side as they watched them go. Jake felt a sense of fulfillment about what he had done, while Nicole was just glad it was over. They turned as they saw Alan and his crew come up behind them.

"Release," said Jake and Nicole simultaneously, their armor fading around them.

Alan looked at the two for a moment. He had known what he had seen, and that was two Power Rangers fend off a gang of hoodlums. He had remembered the Rangers from his childhood, and the attack on New York that occurred towards the end of the war. The battle had made the city better in some ways, but in many other ways, including his own neighborhood it had made it worse. Personally, he was not a fan of Rangers. Neither was his state which had quietly and subtly changed the name of their hockey team in the aftermath of the war. They had done too much damage to his world. Regardless of his feelings though, these two had come from nowhere to his, and his community's aid, and he was suddenly grateful. "Thank you."

Jake smiled at the tall African American in front of him. "No problem." Nicole just smiled in recognition of the gratitude, and stayed next to Jake being somewhat shy.

"Who are you?" Alan asked, curious about the two of them.

"Friends," responded Jake with a smile on his face. "I'm Jake. She's Nicole," he said motioning to Nicole. She waved not saying anything.

"I'm Alan Peters, and this is my crew," he said indicating the rest of the crew. They gave their own greetings. "That was a brave thing you did."

"Don't mention it, like I said, it wasn't a problem," said Jake, sounding very calm.

"Well, thanks again," said Alan, still unsure as what to say. "But, if I were you, I'd keep clear of the neighborhood. Not many of the older generation are fans of your kind. The war took a toll in this area like everywhere else."

Jake nodded, understanding what Alan was getting at, and turned to leave, but was nudged by Nicole. He looked at her in confusion for a moment, and then suddenly a thought came back into his head, and nodded. He reached into his coat pocket, and the crew reacted by slowly drawing their weapons. Jake was initially surprised, but then realized his movement may have looked somewhat threatening, he waved them off. He pulled out a card, and handed it to Alan.

"Its our…um card, I guess you could say," he told him, placing it in Alan's hand. Jake continued, "We're looking for this European guy Souza. If you happen to know someone or stumble upon him, drop us a line or Skype us or something." Nicole cleared her throat, indicating to Jake that there was more. He sighed, and said "Oh if you ever need help too."

Alan opened his hand to reveal a piece of paper with an internet email address. He looked up at the retreating Jake, and nodded reluctantly. He and his crew watched the two disappear off into the distance, Jake wrapping his arm around her waist. He was unsure as to what to make of everything that happened just then, but at the very least he was thankful that they had came along. It saved him the trip to emergency room with one of his own. He smiled though as he caught Jake's voice on the wind. "Told you we shouldn't of gone for a walk along the water at this time of night."


	6. The Hard Choice

Alan was forced from his slumber several nights later, the ringing of his phone ending whatever dream his mind entertained. He missed the second ring completely as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Sighing, he looked over at the clock to read that it was four in the morning, as the phone rang once more. Finally he reached over to the table and answered his phone, cursing the single digits of the early morning, and knowing that only bad news lay on the other end.

"Yeah?" he answered.

The voice was calm on the other, like a solider in the middle of the war, his voice without emotion, or pain. "They got Dwayne. Popped him on his way home."

Alan's head fell between his legs, and barely holding onto the phone he rubbed his head. He held back the emotion, and the tears, for he knew what everyone needed from him right now was strength, and leadership. "Let his folks know."

"You want us to mess up one of their boys?" asked the guy on the other end.

"Not yet," said Alan, though the thought was one he welcomed with open arms in his head, but deep down he knew that it would only lead to worse things. "Let's let the rest of the night be quiet at least."

"Alright man," said the caller on the other end, "I'll catch ya tomorrow." There was a click, and Alan put his own phone down on the table. He sighed and looked at the clock again. He knew there was no way he would every really get back to sleep, and knew that the only thing that he could do now is start to get ready for his day. After a shower, he took his time getting dressed before he headed down the stairs, careful to not wake his parents whom he still lived with. He knew he should be out on his own, but at the same time, he feared for their safety, especially with the life he led. He felt better knowing that they were protected and safe as long as he was here.

Alan made himself breakfast, like many days before, which had consisted of cereal and a glass of juice, though most of the time he never got the chance to eat. As soon as he was finished he decided to clear his mind, so with the rising summer sun, Alan left his house, and headed down the main street of his little area. He was heading towards his job which was janitor at one of the bigger hotels downtown. It was not the greatest job on the planet, but it paid for some of his stuff, and it was a way to sort of help his parents at home. He hated cleaning up other people's messes, mostly he thought because that was all he really found himself doing. Whether a trash can, or a murder in the neighborhood, he was always cleaning up some sort of mess.

Across town, while Alan was off to work, the sunlight broke into the window of Nicole's bedroom. As she lay comfortably against her pillow she was suddenly wakened by a burst of sunlight to her eyes. She winced in sunlight, and raised one hand to try and block it out. She changed sides, but not really getting comfortable, she decided to get up. Slowly she pulled herself up leaving the sheets still hanging from most of her body. She inhaled, and exhaled deeply before finally pulling the covers off, and getting out of bed.

She walked over to the mirror and noticed her morning look, which was less than flattering. Her hair was messed up in several places, and her eyes looked bloodshot and tired, with dark circles under them. She groaned a sound of displeasure as she looked at her eyes, and slowly moved over to the bathroom which was also in her own. After cleaning herself up with a shower, she slowly got ready for work. She would occasionally listen around her for signs that Jake was stirring in the other room as she dressed, but she still did not hear a sound, meaning he was probably going to sleep. Brushing out her hair, and touching up the last of her makeup she opened the door and carefully stepped out in the living room. She walked over to the couch, a smile starting to form on her lips as she thought of treacherous and mischievous ways as to how to awaken Jake, however it quickly faded as she reached his normal sleeping place, found it empty.

She moved into the kitchen area, and did not see him either. She called out his name thinking that maybe he was somewhere else. Not receiving a response, she climbed out the window onto the fire escape and slowly made her way up to the roof. Reaching the top she looked around, and found nothing. The day was getting warm, but there was still a cool breeze that chilled her, and slowly she crossed her arms beneath her chest, and rubbed them. She was unsure as to what to make of his disappearance as this was the first time something like this had ever happened.

Slowly, Nicole climbed back down into the apartment, taking a second look around to see if she had missed any kind of note or anything. Still finding nothing, she closed her eyes. After five weeks they had still yet to find any sign of this Souza fellow, or any trace of the Sen. Suddenly she became frightened, for she realized no one knew where she was, or what she was doing, and for the first time she felt very alone without Jake. She just hoped beyond everything else that he would return soon.

Agitated as she was when she started her shift, her hair tied back behind her, and her diner uniform about her body, she was relieved to see Jake come in ten minutes late, but dressed, and ready to work. He smiled at her, a smile she quickly returned and the thoughts of the morning quickly evaporated in her mind as she went about her tables.

Across town though Alan was not so lucky as his shift had begun several hours ago. He had already been hard at work cleaning some of the mess from the drunken party goers the night before. For the most part he seemed to go unnoticed by the majority of the people around him. He worked hard all day, and when rush hour came he ended his shift and returned home without further incident. As he stepped off the train into his own part of the city, the air seemed calm and there was no sound on the wind. Usually there would at least be the sound of voices shouting or the faint echo of a siren, but everything seemed eerily chilled. He would soon find out why.

As he rounded the corner and found one of the local corner stores empty of the locals who usually populated the corner, he began to wonder what exactly was going on. He looked inside and saw the Arab clerk studying a newspaper in front of him. Puzzled, he decided to go and check in with the rest of his crew. He moved down the street to the bar in which they frequented after work to shoot pool and kick back a couple of drinks. Upon entering he found it deserted. He walked up to the bar and found no one there. Knocking on the bar, he was greeted with silence and did not even hear anyone moving about. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and punched a few digits in. The line on the other end rang several times, but no one picked up. He sighed and tried a second number to no avail. Becoming frustrated he tried one third number, and he was finally greeted with success.

"Yeah?" came the voice on the other.

"Yo, its me," said Alan into the phone, "Where is everyone?" He suddenly realized that the person on the other end was breathing heavily, like he was out of breath.

"It was bad man, Gomez and his boys came out of nowhere, and they took down half of us before we knew what was happening," reported the voice. "They were packing heat, and took Dan, and Ray out. We never saw it coming man. They rounded up the rest of the boys and got em locked up somewhere. I managed to get away, but I'm not doing so well."

Alan took the news with shock, but knowing he had to be strong for the rest of the crew he quickly scrounged up his own courage, "Listen man, get to the pool hall right away. I'm going to go see if I can find the guys."

"Be careful man," said the voice. "They're after you, and they're going to drop you the second they see you."

"Just get here man," Alan said, ending the call and putting his phone back in his pocket. As he fumbled with his phone, a slip of paper fell out of his pocket. Not noticing he moved out the door, intent on finding the punk who did this to his crew. Moreover though, he was worried about his brother Carl who was most likely with the others somewhere. If they were packing heat, than Alan knew he would have to respond in kind.

Jake and Nicole walked through the doors to the pool hall. They had finished their shifts at five and as they started to walk home they received a call on Jake's cell phone that told them their help was needed. They headed out to the area immediately not bothering to return home and change. As they entered the bar they promptly became aware that it was almost empty. Resting on a stool though was a single guy who was clutching his chest. He stared at the two, and motioned them over. They did not recognize him, as they had not really met the rest of Alan's crew but knew he was most likely there the other night.

"You're the two that helped us out the other night," he said as they came up to him. Jake looked at him and saw that the hand that he held to his chest was covered in blood.

"You're hurt," he said reaching for a rag on the bar and moving towards the guy.

The guy waved him off immediately, "No, I'll be fine. Listen though this important."

Jake stopped in his tracks, and Nicole stared at the man, a look of concern coming over her face.

"Gomez and his guys jumped the rest of us and shot two of our folk," the guy told them. "He took the rest captive and now he's holding them somewhere. He's trying to set a trap for Alan."

Jake shook his head, "I should of done something about that guy when I had the chance."

Nicole shook her head, and put a hand on his shoulder, "You did the right thing."

Not paying attention to the two, the guy continued. "Alan wasn't calm enough to see it, and now my boy is racing off to meet those punks head on."

"Do you know where he went?" asked Jake, realizing that Alan was probably no match for the rest of Gomez's bunch.

"Gomez and his crew crashes at a strip club in the center of his turf. It's in an alleyway off of their main drag," said the guy drawing a small map with his free hand on a bar napkin. "That's probably where Alan ran off too."

"You need to get to a hospital," Jake told the guy. "The wound is much worse than your giving it credit for."

"We got some local who can take care of it," the guy said. "Just hurry up and go after him." Jake looked at the man for a moment, and nodded. He turned towards the door, feeling Nicole's eyes on him. She was not as sure about this as he was. Was this really their fight, were they just getting involved in a gang battle. Regardless though she trusted in Jake's judgment, for he had gotten them this far. After the moment of hesitation she followed after him, still wondering where he had gone to this morning.

Alan moved down the alleyway not caring if he was seen or not. He came up to the door way and slowly he kicked it open. The bouncer inside was one of Gomez's boys and looked at Alan in surprise, and reacted quickly. Before he had the chance though Alan through a punch, which connected with his face, sending him to the ground where he remained, unmoving. Alan stepped over the body and moved into the main room cocking the hammer of his gun as he did so. He pressed his weight against the main door, and slowly opened the door into the main club. He opened it a crack and saw Gomez and his boys perched at the bar leering at the dancer on the stage. He closed it, but not all the way, pausing to take a deep breath. He threw it opened and took a shot towards the bar which struck one of Gomez's boys in the shoulder. The others wasted no time in reacting and pulled their weapons out, returning fire. Alan had moved fast and was crouching behind a booth in the center of the room under cover. The shots whizzed past his head, and when he heard a break he pushed his gun up above the table and fired another shot wildly. He heard one of the glasses behind Gomez's crew shatter, and then the sound of gunfire as shots began to whiz past him again.

He let his body fall to the side so he could get a view from the side of the table, and took aim at one of Gomez's boys, a larger looking guy with a white shirt. He hit his target sending a bullet through the knee causing White Shirt to fall to floor. Quickly Alan pulled himself back into his hiding spot as he heard two guys reload, and a third fire at him again. He was still outnumbered at least nine to one, but he was not thinking about that much right now. Now he was focused on one thing, getting his guys out safely. The crowd in the bar that had been there before had taken cover or fled in panic, the dancer retreating as well, leaving just the combatants in the room.

"Yo come on out dawg," yelled Gomez with confidence. "We'll make it fast and easy on you."

"You'll be lucky if you get that from me bitch," said Alan as he kneeled up and fired two more shots hitting the guy to Gomez's left. He was greeted with another volley of bullets. Slowly one of Gomez's boys, a smaller guy with a bandana was trying to flank him from the side, and Alan, preoccupied with the frontal assault was unaware. He moved stealthily around the half circle that surrounded the stage until he could see Alan crouching behind the booth and leveled his gun at him.

"Drop it bastard," said the guy. Alan looked up in shock and raised his hands in defeat. However it was short lived as the guy took some strange shot to the shoulder and collapsed backwards. He heard the sound of something charge up then the quick rush of what sounded like electricity cutting through the air and then heard two thuds.

"Drop your weapons," came a familiar voice. He turned to look and standing in the open door way were two armor clad figures, one red, one yellow, both with weapons leveled at the attackers.

"You bitches again?" asked Gomez, "Fine, this time I'm gonna see that this is finished."

Nicole leveled her energy lance and fired a shot which struck Gomez in the stomach. "The only bitch here is me."

Jake leveled his pistol and fired two shots taking out another two members of the gang. The remaining four seemed to move towards the backroom when they saw their leader dropped like a bad habit. Alan stood up upon hearing the gang's retreat and managed to hit one in the leg with a shot, the guy fell clutching his leg while his comrades left him to his fate.

"After them," he cried. Jake lurched forward and grabbed the man by the shoulder.

"Hang on a sec," he said. "We have to be a bit more cautious about this; you have no idea what you're walking into."

"I can handle myself," Alan told the Rangers, "I don't need your help." He raced forward but paused as he came up to Gomez. Rage filled him as he looked at the fallen leader who was clutching his stomach. Gomez's eyes looked up and he stared at Alan.

"Go ahead Peters," he said. "Finish it." Alan leveled his gun at the man, and cocked it.

"Alan, wait!" Nicole cried, and grabbed hold of his wrist. She feared what she was about to witness, and even her part in having it come to pass. " He's down, he's not a threat to you anymore. Clearly, you had the ability to kill, but you've done your best to avoid that here. What ever your thinking, stop."

Alan looked at her, and then once again he stared with rage at the leader of the gang who had killed several members of his crew. More than his crew, they were his friends who had protected his community from the likes of people like Gomez. She was right, he had done his best to only disarm or disable, but now seeing this low life lying here at his mercy, and knowing what he had done to his friends, he was not able to rectify his code, his way in his mind. Instead, he let his anger win. "Sorry, but you're not from around here girl." He pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced Gomez's heart, his breathing, as well as his life extinguished by the act.

Jake rushed up to the two of them. "What the hell was that for? You just killed him"

"You'd never understand," Alan stated rather bruntly, then crossed the room towards the door to the backroom. He kicked the door open and walked in. Sitting, bound and gagged where the rest of Alan's crew who had been taken prisoner. His brother was among the captured ones, but was one of the unfortunate ones who had a gun leveled at his head. The three remaining gun members looked frightened; as they knew with two Rangers here now they were more than out numbered they were outgunned. There only chance were these hostages.

"Drop your weapon," cried one of the guys, pointing his gun at one of the hostages. "Or we'll kill them." Nicole and Jake came in behind Alan, discouraged by what they had just witnessed but determined to make sure the rest of these people made it out safe.

"You even touch them, and I'll take you out," stated Alan roughly. "Drop your weapons now, and we'll let you go." Nicole and Jake leveled their weapons at the other two gang members.

The gang members looked at each other nervously, and then one dropped his weapon. Following suit, the others did as well.

"Get out of here, and don't you ever think about coming back to my neighborhood again," said Alan. The three remaining gang members took off past Alan and the Rangers and fled out the door. Alan lowered his gun and rushed over to the members of his crew. He helped his brother out of his bounds first, while the Rangers tended to the other members. In short order, they had all the members free, and they thanked the Rangers for the help. Alan looked at the Rangers calmly, but said nothing as the moved out from the club.


	7. Color of Anger

Emerging into the alleyway, the Rangers were greeted by an unnerving site. Standing between them and the main street was a group of Sen Warriors, the bodies of the three who escaped lying lifeless on the ground before them. The largest warrior stood holding one of the corpses by the neck, and thrusting it aside turned his attention to the Rangers.

Greetings, it told the Rangers. It seems you're the ones who have been causing my people so much trouble.

The Rangers took defensive positions in front of Alan's crew. Alan leaned forward and said, "Who are these guys?"

"They're our problem," stated Jake. "Take your guys and go."

"No way," yelled one of the crew members. "You saved our butts twice, now's our chance to pay your asses back."

My warriors we'll take you all apart if you don't surrender your powers immediately, said the leader.

Nicole looked at him and noticed he bore a striking resemblance to the last leader they fought. She glanced over at his wrist, and noticed with shock that he was wearing a bracelet similar to the one the other two rangers wore, but in the center was a blue jewel. "Jake! Look!"

Jake had seen it too, but had no idea how he was going to get it off this one. They pulled their weapons out and leveled them at the Sen. "You want our powers, come and get them."

The Sen Leader pointed forward, issuing a command to his ranks which charged forward. The Rangers fired several shots but the Sen were faster and managed to dodge them. They closed the gap quickly, and the Rangers moved to engage in close combat. Nicole extended her lance, while Jake held his blaster hoping to use it to pistol whip someone or get in a close range shot.

Jake jumped into the air, trying to kick the first Sen in the face, but the Sen was faster and leaned backwards. He punched Jake in the stomach as he landed, and sent him back. Jake leveled his blaster trying to fire, but the Sen blocked it away, and the shot went wild. He tried to hit Jake again with another punch to the same region, but Jake blocked it, coming in with his blaster hand to the Sen's side. The creature took the blow and fell back. The Red Ranger dropped to the ground and swept his leg forth tripping one of the creatures, just as another leapt above his comrade with a kick. Jake blocked the hit with his arms, and as the creature landed it took a shot to the chest from Jake's blaster.

Nicole stopped the charging Sen in its place as it came at her by using her staff to shove it in the stomach. She lowered one hand and dropped the creature onto its back. A second Sen charged her and she twirled the staff around, forcing the creature to the side, and then stabbing it in the back with the end of her staff. She brought it down upon the Sen's shoulder which caused it to collapse to the ground below.

Alan and his crew charged into combat with little realization of the power they were facing. Honed to combat though, they for the most part put up a good fight, some getting the upper hand in the fight, while others were less than fortunate being knocked aside or unconscious. Alan did quite well against his opponent subduing it in seconds before moving on to assist his comrades.

Jake threw his Sen opponent aside, and headed for the leader. Leveling his blaster, he fired two shots at the leader who blocked both shots with some sort of field that came from his arms. He charged in, kicking the creature in the stomach, but the Sen reached out, and grabbed his foot. Twisting, he spun Jake in the air, and caused him to fall to the ground. Sighing, Jake leapt back to his feet, and stood defensively against the Sen. He threw a punch at Jake's head, and Jake blocked it, coming in with his own which struck the Sen in his chest. He fell back some, and kicked Jake. Missing the block, the Red Ranger fell back, and struck the ground, but Nicole having finished with her opponents came to his side, and helped him up.

"He's a lot tougher than the last one was," Jake told her. He stood, and the two of them raised their arms defensively, side by side.

"Maybe if we take him together," she offered.

The Sen held his hand up, and charged up an energy shot as a ball of energy began to form in his hand.

"Everyone, out of the way," cried Jake, as the ball was released. Nicole and Jake dove in separate directions as the ball streaked past, as did several of Alan's crew. Carl, his brother, was currently locked in combat with a Sen, but had for the most part the upper hand. He did not see the charge shot coming, and as he sent the Sen back with a kick, he turned but could not move fast enough. It struck him dead center in the chest and sent him flying onto the pavement of the alley.

"NO!" cried Alan as he rushed to his brother's side. Jake watched the chaotic scene has Carl was thrown back, and turned to face the Sen leader.

"That's it," he said. He leveled his blaster and kept firing at the leader. He blocked the first two shots, but in his overconfidence failed to notice Nicole, who had retracted her staff into blaster mode. She fired several shots of her own, and while Jake's were deflected hers made contact with the creature's body, causing him to fall to the surface cringing. The two rangers dove at him, trying to pin him down while the other went for the bracelet. He struggled, and the two found each other exchanging roles constantly as he squirmed about.

Alan held his brother in his arms, and could feel the life slowly seep from the body. It twitched, its eyes closed shut, and Alan could feel the burn spot, and knew that it had done some serious damage to his brother. "It's going to be alright man." His voice betrayed his worry, and several of his crew members came over to place their hands on his shoulder. Slowly, Carl stopped breathing, his life ending. Alan watched his brother take his last breath, tears filling his eyes, and he buried his face in his brother chest. After all this time, and the gangs they had faced to protect his community from, his brother had been taken down by some alien bastard. He looked up as the Rangers had pin the creature to the ground, and carefully laid his brother on the ground. He stood up to face the creature. The anger that Alan had felt when he had taken down Gomez, was nothing compared to the rage he felt now.

As Jake held the Sen's shoulders to the ground, Nicole managed to unfasten the bracelet. She held it, admiring the bracelet, but suddenly Jake lost his grip on the Sen, and both of them were sent flying off him. He stood up, and charged a shot which he aimed at Jake. You'll regret that fool.

Jake struggled to stand, but knew he was not going to be fast enough. He looked over to Nicole and could tell she was watching in horror. The Sen released the shot at him, and Jake watched, opened eye as time slowed down and it crossed the distance between him. It seemed all he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears as he knew this was probably going to be the end. Just as the shot reached him, he saw an arm stick out, an armored one and the shot collided with it, or what appeared to be a shield of energy that formed in a circle around it. The energy ball dissipated, and quickly time returned to normal.

Jake turned his gaze up, and he found standing over him a figure clad in armor that looked just like his, except for the fact that it was all blue. On his back was what appeared to be a sword. He stood over Jake, and then stuck his arm out in a hand offering.

"Who?" asked Jake, still a little bit stunned.

"Let's just say, I think we're even now," replied Alan behind the helmet of the Blue Ranger. When the Rangers had been sent flying, the bracelet flew across the alleyway and had landed in front of Alan. Looking down, he knew instantly what it was, remembering the first time had had met the Rangers, and wasting no time, he fastened it on his wrist. Copying what Jake had done earlier, he had summoned forth the power of Blue Lens. The energy surrounded him when it was released from the jewel, and when it faded he had stood there as the Blue Ranger. Seeing the creature target Jake he had to make a quick choice between revenge, and honor, and as the creature fired, his choice was decided for him. He reached forward with his arm to block the blow, and as he did a shield of energy had materialized around it, almost like a buckler.

Jake nodded at the new Blue Ranger. Nicole came over and stood on the other side of Alan.

"Oh my gosh," she said.

"The first one said there were three," Jake told them. "I guess this means we're a complete team then."

The Sen roared with anger. It makes no difference; I'll rip the three of you apart.

"Don't count on it," said Alan, drawing his sword from behind. The blade was metallic, but as he held it, it started to glow with blue energy. He charged forward with the sword, and brought to bear on the Sen's armor, which had come up to block. He managed to slice through several of the Sen's spikes, which caused the Sen to cry in pain, and fall back a few steps, clutching his arm. Alan charged forward with his sword at his side, as the Sen stood there recovering, the Blue Ranger slashed it across its midsection. There was a gurgle from the creature, and then suddenly it split apart at the waist, falling to the ground. Alan stood there watching his brother's killer in its two separate parts, and part of him felt fulfilled. There was another part though that felt like it was still empty, for the pain of loss was still there. Nicole and Jake came up behind the new Ranger and stood at his side.

After several moments, the Red Ranger finally broke the silence. "We're sorry for your loss," Jake told Alan.

"It wasn't your fault," he said calmly, though part of him felt it was. These two were the reason these aliens were here, but if it was not for him charging in head first to the strip club with guns blazing, none of them would have been here in the first place. "The important thing is its dead."

Alan's crew up behind them, slapping their leader on his back, and shoulders, saluting the new power he wielded. He barely felt them though as he was still in deep though about his brother. "How do I get out of this thing?"

"Release," said Jake, his and Nicole's armor fading from them.

"Release," echoed Alan, and his armor faded from his body, his bracelet on his wrist as it did.

"Thanks for the help," said Jake, offering his hand. Alan looked at him for a second without feeling, but slowly he reached out his own hand and shook Jake's.

"Come back with us," Alan told him, then looked at Nicole too. "There's a few questions I think I'd like to have answered."

"Sure thing," said Nicole standing there in her uniform from work. As the armor faded, from the first two Rangers, part of the fantasy did as well. They had become three, but the cost had already begun to be too high.


	8. Being a Ranger

"So its like that," finished Jake as the three Rangers stood around the pool tables of the local bar that Alan and his crew haunted on many occasion. "We came here, and now you know the rest."

"So...it just fell out of the sky?" said Alan, somewhat mockingly. "The whole ordeal began with you saving another Ranger's life?"

"Yeah," Jake told him. "Pretty much, except he ended up dying anyway."

"Man, that's bull," said Alan with frustration. "That kind of stuff is only in the movies."

"Yeah, well pal, it looks like that's what we've got ourselves into one now," said Jake.

Alan was not listening to Jake, though if he had he would have agreed with the Red Ranger. Instead his attention was focused on the bracelet on his wrist, the blue gem glowing brightly in the light of the pool hall. He had avenged the death of his brother by killing the being that had done him in, but part of him still felt empty. He knew he now had this large responsibility with this gift which had been "bestowed" upon him, and that with this power, he could protect his neighborhood a good deal more than before. He would be unstoppable, and his neighborhood would be safe for once. What was that old saying his grandfather had once told him? Power Corrupts. With this power would he turn into someone like Gomez, forcing his will on other neighborhoods in a move to try and keep everyone safe? Would he go that far? What if he was killed and someone took the power, like another of his crew which had ulterior motives and sought power for himself, or worse, a Sen who would use it against anyone he came across. The Sen seemed bent on getting this power, that would mean more could be on their way. That meant even more danger than before for his family and friends.

"It can be overwhelming," said Nicole, breaking into his thoughts. Jake had accepted the responsibility, and acted accordingly. He almost seemed like he had been born to be a Ranger, but she had always had doubts about herself, and the way she could wield power. "I remember the first time I morphed. I killed a Sen, just like you. You stand there in a fit of anger and this…." She paused for a moment, her fists clenched with emotion. She had not realized she had clenched them, and for a moment it frightened her, but she continued. "..This, amazing rush of power throughout your body, and you feel like your invincible." Her face changed, and the look of strength and confidence was slowly replaced with sorrow, and doubt. "Then it leaves you, and you realized what you've done. You also start doubting yourself, who you are, what you'll do? Are we really any better then the Sen ourselves?"

Jake watched her critically, as this was a side of her he'd never seen, but always suspected. To him, being a Ranger was a dream, and he had met the challenge head on that first day in the alley way. He had come to the aid of someone who needed him, never once worrying about whether or not he could handle the power, or how he would wield it. To him, it almost came naturally, protecting those who needed his help. He looked over at Alan who had been listening, and pushed himself off the table he was leaning on. "The power as we've seen it, doesn't distinguish between good or evil. There is no light or dark side to this energy, it is all dependent on who wields it, and what their intentions are. What you've done here Alan before you ever received the power should tell you what kind of person you are, and the actions you'll take. You're a man, both good and bad runs through you and you'll use the power to those ends inside of you. I think that means you'll use it to protect those who can't protect themselves."

Nicole looked over at Jake and smiled. He had a deep side after all, which she had only seen the brief flicker of before in his eyes. She smiled, and thought about what he had said to Alan. Was it the same with her, was she capable of controlling who she was when she wielded this power. Her discipline and grace in battle were one thing, but when it came down to it, would she be able to stop herself from killing again? Was this what was holding her back deep down from being stronger? She remembered again how she had watched helplessly as the Sen charged up his shot at Jake. All she could do was lay there in the alleyway, stunned by the last blow. She was so frightened at the thought of losing Jake, especially after what happened earlier today when he took off this morning. But there was more too. She had felt rage. She had felt hatred. She was angry at herself for being unable to do anything; hate for the Sen who was going to kill Jake, once she was up, she knew she would have killed that Sen. The worst part though, in the midst of it all, she had hated Jake. She had hated him for the way he had left her alone earlier in the morning, and she hated him for the way he was about to leave her alone again during the fight.

"What do you want to do?" Jake asked Alan, staring at him again, as Nicole came back from her deep thoughts.

"What are my options?" asked Alan skeptically.

"Well, you could surrender the Blue Bracelet, and give it to us," said Jake, betraying his own thoughts. Jake had already made his decision deep down. He respected Alan, and appreciated the work he had done in his community, but at the same time, he had suspected that Alan was probably a loose cannon, especially after what he had done to Gomez. It was one thing for Rangers to fight aliens who threatened their very life, but it was another thing completely to fight humans, and then end them.

"You could join us," said Nicole, voicing her opinion. She had been the most shocked by the way he had dealt with Gomez, but at the same time, she knew that he had been right, and she did not know the history between the two. It was none of her business to get involved with that past, and she was sure he had reasons that were his own to what he had done. She also realized that in his world, he was most likely justified for it. She looked at Jake thoughtfully, and knew though that it was not Alan's world he was thinking of when he attempted to justify Alan's action. Jake was using the scale of the Ranger powers.

"Or I can protect my home," said Alan, not as a statement, but more as what it was, an option. "I can use this power to do more good around here." He knew what Jake was thinking, that he had killed, and now he was wielding powers that would make him stronger, and more dangerous, especially if he lost control again.

He was no fool though, he had been paying close attention as to the threat the Sen had posed. The two other Rangers were barely a match for the lead Sen without his help which meant that the way the powers were designed, it meant that together as a team they were stronger than apart. If he stayed here to protect his home, he would only bring about its downfall as Sen swept in, and they would not only kill him, then strip him of his powers, but then would use it against the people he cared about. That was a much bigger threat than a hundred Gomezs put together. He pushed himself off the pool table he was leaning against, and then unfolding his hands, held out his right one to Jake. "It would probably be best if I tossed in with you. It seems that these powers were meant to be used in combination. I would probably do a lot of a good around here, but only til these alien dudes showed up, and took me out. I have my own ways, and they might be different from yours, but I think you need my help, and I could use yours."

Jake eyed Alan's hand, and then turned his gaze to Alan's eyes. Was he prepared to have this man join him, and Nicole in their quest to return the powers. Alan had killed a human in a petty dispute, not just an unarmed man, but a man who was already incapacitated, showing no mercy to him whatsoever. Were he, and Nicole safe with someone like this along for the ride? At the same time though, he remembered how Alan had thrown himself in front of the Sen's blast meant for him, and it not for this man, he would be dead right now. He would have to trust that Alan was changed after the loss of his brother, or at least, at the very least, that his hatred for the Sen was strong enough to keep him on the path of light for now. He nodded, and shook Alan's hand reluctantly.

Nicole smiled, but at the back of her mind knew that even though they shook hands before her, tensions were strong between the two of them. Maybe not now, or next week, but soon the two of them would either have it out, or learn to trust one and other completely. She feared though, that the latter was just not possible.

"So what's next?" asked Alan, letting go of Jake's hand and resting it on the pool table's edge.

"I've been thinking about that for some time, and I think I finally stumbled onto a lead," said Jake, changing his glance from Nicole to Alan as he spoke.

"Is this what you were doing earlier today?" Nicole asked, her face brightening.

Jake nodded, and grinned, "We know we can't find Souza. If he's routed deep in EA intelligence or something then he probably won't want to be found, especially after his team went MIA."

"But if we can't find this guy of yours, then what good is your mission deal?" asked Alan.

"Maybe we can't find him," said Jake, turning his attention to Alan, and grinning. "But there are others who might be able to help us."

"Like who man?" asked Alan, his skepticism building. Nicole looked confused as well, but suddenly it dawned on her, and she turned and looked at Jake.

"You mean…" she said, but was interrupted by Jake.

"Yeah," he said, nodding, "We find the first Rangers."

Alan shook his head, "Man you must be on something. There ain't no way we're going to find the rangers. They didn't even give their real names on television once they saved the world. They probably don't even look the same way anymore, ain't no way we're going to recognize them. The only one we know for sure has more security around him then the Pentagon."

Nicole dropped her arms in shock, "You can't be serious. We've been over this, there's no way to get to him, no one knows his schedule. Even if he was in the embassy, he would be surrounded by who knows what kind of defenses."

Jake reached into his pants pocket, fishing for something, and slowly he brought his hand up, producing a card. He turned it over, and on the back lay something scribbled, a name perhaps. "It helps though when you have a time and a place."

Alan took the card, and looked skeptically, "Are you suggesting...that we just go Mission Impossible or something?"

Jake nodded, his smile reluctant, "Not that extreme, but I think all we need to do is get his attention."

"Get his attention?" asked Alan. "We can't just march up, and be like, Hey, We're part of your secret club now, let's go meet the president. His guards would blow us to hell and back, Rangers or not."

"This is crazy," said Nicole, coming to stand between the two of them.

"Look, I honestly believe that since we have yet to find Souza," Jake told them, "or anyone else besides the Sen who know about our powers, that means that whoever invented them in the EA, tried to keep them a secret, and since the Ambassador and his people are the only ones so far that have this kind of technology, they would probably want to know about it."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Alan skeptically.

"Its a hunch," the Red Ranger replied. "But if you were him, and you had that kind of advantage in technology, and suddenly someone showed up on your doorstep with the same kind, wouldn't you want to know? Besides..." Jake paused, and then let the air clear his lungs before he inhaled again. "...he's one of us."

Nicole turned towards him, her face full of faith, and trust. Alan had never seen such a determined look on a woman before as he had now on Nicole, and for a moment, the look almost frightened him. She had no doubt in her features at all; it was if she more than just knew it, she believed it with every ounce of her being, and spirit. She nodded as Jake finished. "He's one of us."

Figuring the Sen still needed time to regroup before their next strike, Jake and Nicole risked leaving Alan behind to be with his family. They were all still mourning the loss of Carl, and the two Rangers felt that their presence would be somewhat inappropriate to the situation. Alan neither confirmed nor denied their suspicions, but merely sent them on their way with a promise that he'd meet up with them tomorrow at the agreed meeting spot.

Nicole and Jake moved about the darkness without fear, for they knew very little out there could truly hurt them anymore. They arrived at their building without episode, and safely made it into their apartment. Only once inside though, did they truly feel relaxed as the world around them seemed to return to a form of normal, or at least normal for them. Tonight their ranks increased, and they no longer shared the burden of their task jointly, but now the weight could be distributed equally among three.

Jake was the last one in, and shut the door behind him. Nicole stood just in the entrance way, her back to him, deep in thought. A cool summer breeze came in from one of their windows which had been cracked slightly to allow circulation, for their apartment of course did not have the luxury of air conditioning. A solitary lamp was on by the couch, and it cast about the room a dull light that even with the summer night seemed to echo the darkness of winter. If feeling the chill, Nicole rubbed her arms. Jake turned and looked down, as she turned to face him, their eyes meeting again. She forgot about the cold as they slowly locked eyes, their feeling for each other absorbing any other emotion or reaction.

Suddenly she broke away though; her gaze fell towards the open window. Jake sighed, and looked towards the open door to her bedroom, frustrated. The entire walk home he could tell something was wrong, but when he attempted to ask her about, the only thing he got was a brush off.

"What's wrong Nicole?" he asked her, the frustration evident in his voice. "You've been acting strange since before we even met Alan today."

"Its nothing," she said, her voice filled with emotion though, betraying her thoughts.

He reached out, and put a hand on her arm, and she turned to look at him. "You can tell me about it, you don't have to hold it in."

"I don't want to talk about it Jake," she told him, slowly breaking his grip on her arm. She walked over towards the couch, and stood in front of it.

"If you don't talk, its just going to fester and get worse," he told her. "Just get it off your chest."

Slowly, her eyes started to moisten. She thought back to the alleyway when they were lying there helpless, and she was watching as the Sen was about to kill him. She felt so guilty about feeling alone. The same feeling she had when she thought for the briefest of seconds in the morning that he had run out on her. "It's just," she said, shaking her head. "You were lying there, and I couldn't get to you." Her emotions flooded out though like a storm surge, and her tears ran full power, starting to flow down her face.

Jake slowly moved over to her, his frustration and anger turning to concern, and remorse. He reached out, and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly. "It's alright, everything is fine. I'm alive, I'm right here."

"But you left me all alone," she cried, holding on to him for support. "All alone, and by myself. I can't do this fight alone Jake."

"I'm right here Nicole," he told her, trying to sound reassuring. "I'll always be right here."

She sniffed, and held on to him tightly. She felt secure like this, being held by him. Jake rested his head on hers, and slowly rubbed her back. He had very little experience with this before, and was not sure how to quite comfort her. He wanted everything to be okay, but he knew that sometimes even he, a Power Ranger just could not make everything alright. He knew that no matter what he said, the possibility still existed for him to die in combat, to fall in some battle. He knew that was just as true for her, as it was for him, that in any battle he might lose her and that scared him almost as much as the thought had scared her.

"I'll always be right here," he repeated, feeling her relax, and slowly her body began to sob less as the tears faded from her eyes. She knew it was not the truth, and she knew, especially after today how easily it would be for him to break that promise, but for now it was the only thing he could say to comfort her. She realized then, what had to be done.

"Jake," she said fixing her eyes on his again. "This is a dangerous situation we're in, I know that." She searched his eyes for any sign of emotion as she talked; any hint that what she might be saying could be disturbing him. "I really care about you, very deeply, and I…"

She couldn't finish though as Jake leaned slowly in towards her and kissed her softly on her lips. They felt it both then, the consummation of their deep mental bond, with their latent physical attractions that had led up to this very moment. It was like every second that they had been holding back their true feelings had been slowly filling this pond of energy until it could no longer contain its contents, and a great flood was all around them. They were not just kissing each other, while standing there with the skylight of New York in the backroom with the shadows of the night being dispelled by the single lamp, but they were uniting their souls. They were more than just two young people in love, they were partners, equals, who had fought beside each other, knew how the other one thought, and moved. They were in a sense two halves, forged in combat, that had been finally brought together by the magnetic force of their love.

"I love you," he told her, as they slowly broke apart, a soft smile upon his lips.

"I love you too," she replied, his smile being reflected back at him by hers. "And I know you want to stay apart, because of the situation were in, but maybe…maybe we should just live for the moment."

He stared at her cautiously for several moments, as he tried to put the turbulent thoughts in his own mind into some form of order. If they became too close, that could be a weakness, but if he lost her, would that not be worse? She was right though, should they not just live for now, and worry about the bad when it comes. Deciding his mind at last, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him, kissing her more deeply this time, she reciprocating as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The world faded around them, and slowly they began to melt into each other.


	9. Echoes of Red

It was somewhat cloudy as Alan ascended the stairs from the subway to the street above. Coming up with a reason to give to his boss to get out early was a little more harder than he thought it would be considering the number of times he had jumped ship early the month before. Finally he had managed to settle on Dentist, and took off from work. Several line changes later, he was now where he had to be, the place he agreed to meet the other two last night.

After the other two had left last night, Alan settled in for a long discussion with his parents about Carl's death. Unlike Nicole, and Jake though, Alan had felt the need to let the rest of his family in on the truth. He had shown his parents his new power, and explained how Carl had died in the struggle with the creatures that had threatened to destroy all of them. In the life they led, all of those around Alan knew of the possibility that they could be killed at any time on any day, but somehow they managed to live with it, probably because they were so close knit. For Alan, changing his fight to the Sen was not as big of a thing as it had been for the other two Rangers for it was still was the same world, just new enemy, new gear, and new allies.

Still though, his parents had told him not to embark on this path, not wanting to lose another one of their children to the deadly Sen, but for Alan it was a simple choice, he had to stop the Sen from doing to others what they had done to Carl. He was not just protecting his community any more; he was protecting his way of life. He just wished his teammates were different people.

He found them almost immediately as they were staring into the store window from the street, pretending to be a couple that was window shopping. He noticed though that they seemed different around each other. Before he had always sensed tension, but now there was more a peace and calm to them that he could not quite figure out. Was it the way they moved when they turned towards him, or was it just something in the vibes they were putting out. Either way, Alan was confident he knew the reasons as to how it had happened. They had probably just scr….

"Hey man," said Jake, snapping Alan out of his thoughts, or at least repressing them, though his face still wore a stupid grin. Nicole picked up on it though, and blushed, confirming Alan's hypothesis. Jake finished, "What's up?"

"You tell me," he replied, the grin slowly fading from his face.

Jake knew what he was trying to get at, but refused to humor him and instead changed straight to business. "He's inside still. Car dropped him off half an hour ago."

"And I take it you have some kind of plan for getting us inside?" Alan asked him.

Nicole looked uneasy for a moment and turned away, as she knew what Jake was about to suggest, but the idea she still found to be unsettling. Alan noticed her reaction and turned to Jake.

"Welllll..." said Jake slowly, his eyes a million miles away, though very much locked on the building in front of him.

Scheduling, preparations, and hand holding. These three things were never really in her bag of tricks. She was engineer after all. She had worked on engine cores, and repaired weapon systems, and spent most of her time making sure the weapons of her people were prepared in case they were needed for defensive. As her slender hand was locked on the crystal in front of her, which allowed her mind to access the mainframe, she flipped through the series of events that would make up the Ambassador's day. He had asked her to be here on this world with him, to help him bring the two races closer together after the bitter war had driven them so far apart. She thought this was a noble idea, but at the same time, she was not the biggest fan of this planet. It's customs were on a somewhat primitive scale, and their food was far from efficient. While there many places on this world that offered a sense of wonder and beauty, the humans had yet to master a level of engineering to be able to live in peace with their world, and leave most of it untouched. Not like the great cities of her people.

Khara also disliked the style of the humans. On Mobius, men and women did their best to retain a form of style that was more based on utility, then "fashion," but here on this world one had to "dress for the occasion." Since they were diplomats, it was required by their code to be able to blend into this society, so as to make the world more comfortable with their presence. She had to dress the part of one in her position, and she hated that.

Her train of thought on the subject was diverted as suddenly the system registered a security alert. Summoning the image of the building, she quickly located the origin of the disturbance, and accessed the recording devices on that level so that she could see what was happening. She could see smoke, and several battle droids, tasked with the security of the embassy, lay in pieces. Evidence of combat was clear from the images she saw, but she saw no signs of the intruders. The Ambassador was safe in his office, the next room over from hers, but she knew it was part of her responsibility to assess the threat. Increasing the level of the security in the room through her interface, she pulled her hand from the crystal, and then opened her desk drawer. Reaching inside she took an object, and made her way towards the elevator.

Blaster bolt fire rang out as a the doors to the elevator opened up. And she could see further down the way that the battle droids were in combat. They were facing down a hallway perpendicular to the one she found herself in, and their weapons were raised. The battle droids were operating on a basic program of disabling any threat, but she had seen that whoever they were up against were fighting to push them back. Accessing the droids with her mind, she found that another squad of them were quickly approaching the intruders from behind, and she learned that the intruders numbered three.

As yet a third squad of droids joined her, she emerged from the elevator, and advanced forward. She was more than a capable of fighter, having trained with one of the greater leaders and warriors of the Star Kingdom, and she firmly believed she was ready to take on whatever was waiting around the corner. As she and her squad of droids drew near though, she watched the two droids in front of her fall backwards as energy bolts struck both of them, and sent them to the ground. She stopped for a second as more blaster bolts, this time from the squad that had closed in behind the intruders had opened fire, and were clearing missing their targets. She advanced again as the intruders came around the corner, and her eyes became large with surprise as she recognized what they were.

As Nicole's shot from her lance had struck the first droid, she saw that its partner fell as well as Jake's shot found its mark as well. Together the two that had been holding them back from advancing were now out of the way. Behind them, the new Blue Ranger had done his best to hold back the fire as he had managed to extend the size of the buckler to encompass their party. But behind them a large squad of droids was closing in down the corridor. Looking over at Jake, Nicole both felt a sense of love, and hate for the young man who had talked her and Alan into this crazy plan. She could not believe that the two of them had been crazy enough to go along with it, let alone that somehow it had got them inside. The getting in was the easy part as almost immediately it had drawn the attention of these robot sentries.

Jake looked over at her, and nodded, and he reached around and placed a hand on Alan's shoulder. They advanced further down the hallway as Alan held back the barrage of blast bolts from the droids, walking backwards. As they came around the corner though, the odds completely turned against them. Jake and Nicole stopped in their tracks, and Alan nearly ran into them. The Rangers were unsure what to make of the situation at first.

Before them were several more droids, all pointing weapons at them, but standing in front of them, and leading them was a woman. She was not human, that much was clear based upon her form. Her ears were pointed, her body slender, her hair, a rich silver color and she possessed none of the curves that a human woman would. Instead though she stood tall, with a great deal of poise and grace much like a supermodel. She was clad in what looked like business attire, with flats, and a dark skirt, and a cream coloured blouse. She even wore a set of pearls around her neck, but Nicole sensed that she hated all of it. It seemed almost like she was wearing a costume more than an outfit to work. In her hand though was a weapon. The Rangers watched as suddenly the hilt of what looked to them like a sword erupted, and a blade composed of energy emerged from the weapon, a silver-whitish hue to the colour of the weapon.

Jake had seen those weapons before in his research. He knew that was the choice melee combat weapon of the Mobiums. It was a blade powered completely by the wielder's mental energy. It had not the power to truly cut a substance, but instead it was designed more like a stun weapon, for as the blade struck the body it disrupted nerves. It could stun, but it could also kill if the weapon was used correctly.

The woman before them wasted no time though, and quickly offered them no choice, Stand down. Much like the Sen, the voice the Rangers heard was in their own heads. It sounded young much like the woman in front of them appeared to be, but in Jake's mind he also felt like it sounded hardened. The Red Ranger knew that the droids were controlled by an operator, usually many being controlled by a single commander via a telepathic link. She was most likely controlling the ones here. His goal had been for the Ambassador to take notice, and he suspected that he achieved that aim. Acting as the leader of the team, he dropped his blaster, and raised his hands above his head. Nicole and Alan watched him, and reluctantly did the same with Alan throwing down his sword, and Nicole her lance.

Without facing her troops, Khara ordered the droids to cease fire, and with a simple command the skirmish was over. The droids arm blasters were still out, and aimed at the Rangers, but none of the muzzles were flashing, and the droids themselves were no longer advancing. Khara paused for a moment to take stock of the situation. She scanned the Rangers mind quickly with her own, but found no familiarity to them. She met had all of the original living Rangers, but these three were new. There armor was different as well, as were their weapons, and unlike the Rangers she did know, their powers seemed different as well.

I require that you disengage your armor, she told them. You will not be harmed.

Alan looked at Jake, and the other Ranger met his gaze. They turned to look at Nicole, and without saying a word, they turned back to face the Mobium. Giving the vocal order to power down, one by one their unique color energies surrounded them, and dissipated leaving them, and their identities revealed to Khara. They were young to the Mobium's eyes. Maybe even younger when Khara had first met the Ambassador. She could sense their fears as well, and knew immediately that they had not had any formal training in combat. How they managed to defeat so many of the sentries was a testament to their own fortitude and strength. She sensed no mal intent on the part of these new Rangers before, only a sense that they were seeking something. Before she could question them though, she felt the arrival of another presence. The Ambassador had come to see what all the commotion had been.

As he approached, Khara, and the droids behind her parted to the sides of the corridor so that he could enter. His stride was confident, but relaxed as he entered the scene, his hands in the pockets of his slacks. All three Rangers had seen his picture before, they knew who he was. His appearance was that of a human, with his dark hair still short. He looked older than before, but only slightly, still appearing to be in his late twenties, even if he was probably older than that. His ears were pointed now, like the other Mobiums around him, but everything else about him looked human. If anyone then Khara was less comfortable in the clothes they were wearing it was him. His red tie had come loose around his neck, and the top button was undone. His jacket had been put on in haste, and it was clear that as he came to a stop to stare at the Rangers, he had no intent of straightening it out.

Jake was in awe. This was the guy he had learned so much about, and to finally meet him, and see him person was something of a huge moment for him. He knew he had done more than just knock on his door though, as he realized he had barged in, knocked over a lamp and raided the fridge, but he hoped he would be able to make the Ranger realize what he needed. For the moment though, all that came out from Jake's mouth was, "You're the Red Ranger."

Keith smirked at the young man's words, and his return was quick, "Apparently not the only one anymore." Unlike Khara, he had addressed the humans with his voice. He had after all been raised on this planet, his father was human, and his mother, of the Star Kingdom. He knew that they would feel better if he voiced his thoughts rather than invaded their minds with his words. The older Ranger regarded the young man who was the Red Ranger. He could tell the man had strength of character, and a determination to be this thing he now was. He could also sense the feelings he had towards the Yellow Ranger. She was a young woman, somewhat nervous, but still confident in her own right. She had a grace about her that he had seen before in his past from other women, and that brought back a memory from the past. The Blue Ranger was biggest mystrey to the Ambassador though. He could sense the recent loss of a close one to the man, but he was unsure of who the man was, or what he hoped to get out of the experience. Moving his eyes from one of the Rangers to the next, he finally spoke aloud, saying, "Would someone mind telling me why there's a mess in my embassy."

"Yeah sorry about that," said Jake reaching behind his head with his hand and scratching the top of his head.

The girl spoke next, "We thought you might be able to help us."

"After you took apart a few squads of my droids?" Keith replied with a question.

Alan regarded Jake coolly, but the Red Ranger was ready for that, "We just needed to get your attention. I figured knocking would probably get us turned away."

Keith looked at the three Rangers again, and then at the scattered remains of the droids. Had he been any other Ambassador for any other group or nation, this could have started an international incident, but he looked at the world differently. He also had the ability to go into their minds, and much like Khara he had sensed no mal-intent. "I think you accomplished that."

"We need your help to figure out where these came from," said Jake pointing to his wrist. Keith followed his gaze to the young man's wrist, and instantly recognized the bracelet he wore. It bore a striking resemblance to his own Power Lens, one that was now glowing brightly red, as he had activated his connection to the grid when the security alert had sounded. He pulled his sleeve back and revealed his own glowing Lens, and then looked at the other bracelets, where the gems merely shined, and did not seem to emit any light of their own. Jake continued, "These creatures called the Sen attacked us, and they are after our powers, and we don't know why or how all this started. But since it's clear we are Rangers like you, we figured maybe you might be able to help us find out why."

Keith looked down at the ground for a moment, before looking back up at Jake. There was something about this Red Ranger that reminded him of himself, but he knew the man also had a brighter light in him then he ever did. Pondering the situation that he was now made aware of it, he only took a moment to make a decision. Turning to Khara he issued her an order only she could hear. Please return the droids to passive patrol. If you could then compile all the internal sensor data on the skirmish and bring it to me that would be wonderful.

Khara nodded at Keith, and then a moment later the droids turned and left, as Khara began walking back down the corridor to the elevator. Keith turned back to the new Rangers and nodded. "Follow me."

The older Ranger had taken them all back to his office, and they sat now at a round table that Keith often used for conferences with other diplomats. Starting with Jake the story of how they came into their powers was told, with only but the few rare, and private moments left out of the story. Keith took the story in stride, but listened attentively to every detail. When Alan had finished his end of the story, bringing them to the point where they had entered the embassy, Keith finished the rest, "And then you knocked on my door."

"That's pretty much what happened," said Jake. "Now we have to find this Souza, so we can tell us the rest."

"That's quite a story," Keith told them. "You have my condolences for your losses." Alan nodded solemnly. "As far as your powers though. I'm afraid that is still a mystery to me as well."

"We were hoping for more," said Nicole half heatedly. "We figured if anyone can help us you could."

"Well I can only repeat what you have most likely figured out by now," started Keith. "The EA has built a team of Rangers using their own technology, and have deployed them in secret. As you can imagine that would be something that they might want to keep from the public given...the past." As he finished he slowly looked away from the group. He stood up and walked over to his desk, and carefully picked up a tablet. While he trusted and used the systems of the Mobiums and their telepathic systems, he still relied on human technology for more basic needs. He returned to the group, and sat back down in his chair. "They would want to keep that technology from us as well, since we would be more than a little curious about how they got it."

The other Rangers noticed that Keith's attention was now slowly on the tablet he was holding as he used his fingers to manipulate the surface. He appeared to be searching for something, and the Rangers could only wonder as to its content. Finally, Alan asked, "What do you mean?"

Keith responded, but never looked up as he focused on his work on the tablet. "The Ranger armour that I wield is based on what some may call ancient technology of my world, but it is not made available to all my people. This is due in part because it was used exclusively by pretty much the Royal Guard. The Ranger armour as it now stands is the modern version of the technology. If the EA has tapped into the same power source, that would give us all pause for concern."

"So what your saying is we may have just started another war?" asked Jake.

"No," replied Keith. "I mean barging onto the sovereign territory of the Mobium Star Kingdom with guns blazing, and dispatching several of its warriors, would probably have been enough to do that."

Jake exhaled softly, as Nicole, and Alan turned away with embarrassment. Alan was the first to speak, "Yeah sorry about that. You see..."

"Relax," Keith interrupted. "I have a great deal more patience than many of my counterparts in this field. I understand why you did what you did. And while I can't help you with your armour or where it came from, I think I can help you in your search." He turned his tablet around, and held it in his hands for all to see. "Meet Souza."

The tablet screen showed an older man, possibly in his late fifties. His hair was gone, but he still sported a graying beard. The picture was of him in a suit, at what looked like a diplomatic function. The man's face was hard, and there was no emotion behind his eyes. To Nicole, he reminded her of the old men she saw in war movies. Stern, stoic, and most likely dangerous.

"How did you..." began Jake before Keith interrupted.

"His real name is Edward Bellerose," he said as he flipped the tablet back around, and began to read from the tablet. "Formerly a French colonel, he became part of the EA's high command when Europe re-wrote the European's Union charter into a constitution, and allowed for a continental army. Or at least he was at first. He was attached to the EA's intelligence service, and then he disappeared from active duty. Most likely to be heading up black projects now." He finished reading and turned his attention back to the Lenses. "And your powers would seem to confirm this.

"Any idea where he might be now?" asked Alan.

Keith looked down at his tablet. "It looks like he is here in the City. Last reported sighting was a few days ago when he landed at JFK."

"How do you know all this?" asked Nicole, not quite sure she wanted to know the answer.

Keith turned his gaze from the tablet, which he slowly lowered, and brought it to meet the eyes of the new Yellow Ranger. "Part of global politics is keeping an eye on everyone else. I don't like it, but I can't stop doing it, or there is the potential that something worse than this could happen." When he said the last part, his gaze had once again fallen to her Lens.

"So where is he gonna be next?" asked Alan, eager to figure out the next part of their search.

"I'm not a betting man," said Keith. "But I would put money that he'll be at the party that the EA's embassy is hosting tomorrow night. A man like him is strictly business, but embassy parties are sometimes where the most business gets done."

"So we're going to have to break into another embassy," said Alan reluctantly.

"No you won't," said Keith, having returned to the tablet.

"What do you mean?" asked Nicole.

With a couple of swipes, Keith began to type frantically on the tablet, looking at each Ranger individually. Once he was done, he placed the tablet on the table face down, and then looked up. "I just put your names on the guest list. Just make sure to wear something nice."

The three new Rangers all returned a somewhat bewildered look at the older Ranger, and for Keith's part, he just sat there and smiled. "If you would all excuse me, I have a few more appointments to take care today."

The three Rangers rose, and then each of them offered their hands to Keith in thanks. He shook them all and smiled as they slowly filed out of the room. As the door closed, he briefly made out Nicole's voice as she said, "Soooo...this means I get to buy a fancy dress right?"

The door closed quickly behind them, as Keith leaned up against his desk. He smiled to himself as he reflected on his time with these new Rangers. They were not threats as far as he was concerned, but where their power came from could be. For the most part he enjoyed the Rangers, and in certain ways they reminded him of his team. His own team had been reduced in numbers as of late, as many had chosen to go on with their lives, now that the threat to the world had ended. He could not blame them though. He could not move on though, because his life still revolved around the conflict that had summoned the need for the Rangers in the first place. From these thoughts though he was broken, as Khara re-entered the room.

I have the reports you asked for, she informed him. Keith returned to the table where he had sat with the others and retrieved his tablet. Seeing a file waiting for him he opened it up and began to examine the data.

They're not tapping the grid," he mentally voiced aloud to the room. The waveforms of their power readings are not even close to what grid energy is.

I have run them through the database, Khara told him. They do not match any form of energy we have observed before.

Then where did it come? Keith asked her, not really expecting an answer. He turned away from her and focused on one of the windows of his office, looking out over the city. Has the _Excalibur_ returned?

Yes, she replied. It arrived this morning. Above them, high in orbit rested the personal starship of the Ambassador, one had borrowed from the rest of the fleet when he taken the post.

Upload these readings to the ship, he told her, and have it scan the planet to find anything else similar. Also tell them to track those three every time they activate their armour. We need to know more about this.

Do you believe that outsiders have supplied the humans with advanced technology? she asked him.

No, he replied. I think the humans stumbled into something they were never meant to find.


End file.
